Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives
by JanetChibiMoon
Summary: Darien breaks up with Serena, but Serena is pregnant with his child! What will happen if Serena doesn't forgive him, or if she doesn't believe in herself anymore...Lemons in chapters 2,5,and 9. Tragedy/Romance for a reason...Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Index

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives**

_**This is the index/ info section. Skip to chapter 2 to start story.**_

**Summary: **Darien breaks up with Serena, but Serena is pregnant with his child! What will happen if Serena doesn't forgive him, or if she doesn't believe in herself anymore...will Darien and Serena still end up together?

**Special Thanks to all the Reviewers of this story: **SerenityMoonGodness, TropicalRemix, mayilu, loveinthebattlefield, Skullqueencb, Princess Moonie of the moon, mangamania, sm fan, Romyna.Z, Krystle, and xxTwilight Princess xx. You guys are all awesome!

Another very special shout out to Romyna.Z, who's kind words have encouraged me to write my next story; Strong Destiny, Weak Heart. Thank you!

**Story info/Need to know:** Takes place during Sailor Moon R, after the aliens Ann and Allen, but before Rini. For the sake of this story, Serena is 18. She also has her own apartment (let's face it, having to make up excuses all the time would get old fast) and goes to community college. She gets financial aid, and that's how she pays for her place. She only has evening classes cause she likes to sleep in, and she has all day classes three days a week. I don't care if it doesn't make sense! My story! LOL, j/k. Advice is appreciated, hope you like it. Told from the Author's View.

Scouts: Names: Colors: Scout of:

Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino/Bunny/Buns; Blue/Red with traces of yellow; Love/Justice

Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion/Darien Shields; Black/White; Earth

Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno; Blue/Light Blue; Bubbles/Ice

Sailor Mars/Rei Hino; Red/Purple; Fire

Sailor Jupiter/Lita Kino; Green/Pink; Lightning/Thunder

Sailor Venus/Mina Aino; Orange/Yellow; Love

**Index:**

**Chapter #** **Chapter Title** **Song** **Artist**

1 Index Moonlight Destiny [Portuguese Version]

2 The Beginning and the End Glycerine Bush

3 Revelations and Declarations The Waiting One All That Remains

4 Leadership and Disapproval Jar of Hearts Christina Perri

5 Irresistible Fall for you Secondhand Serenade

6 Tragedy Pieces Sum 41

7 Damage Control

8 Healing Best of Me Sum 41

9 The End and the Beginning

**Moonlight Destiny, Portuguese Version (Opening Theme)**

**Lyrics:**

Even though I want I can't be sincere  
>But in my dreams I confess my feelings to you<br>And in these dreams fantasies fly around  
>Causing me much insomnia<br>I wanted to see you right now  
>To be with you under this moonlight<br>But this light doesn't let me tell you  
>That I want to experience new emotions<br>A kaleidoscope is my heart  
>Moonlight guide this love<br>The moonlight lights the way  
>And I ask you as I am alone<br>Will I have again the same caring?  
>Will he come back one day?<br>With the same shine in his eyes?  
>Then the love will be reborn!<p>

**Glycerine by Bush**

**Lyrics:**

It must be your skin, I'm sinking in

Must be for real, 'cause now I can feel

And I didn't mind, It's not my kind

It's not my time, to wonder why

Everything's gone white, and everything's grey

Now you're here, now you're away

I don't want this, Remember that

I'll never forget, where you're at

Don't let the days go by

Glycerine

Glycerine

I'm never alone

I'm alone all the time

Are you at one

Or do you lie?

We live in a wheel

Where everyone steals

But when we rise it's like strawberry fields

If I treated you bad, You bruise my face

Couldn't love you more, You got a beautiful taste

Don't let the days go by

Could have been easier on you

I couldn't change though I wanted to

Should have been easier by three

Our old friend fear and you and me

Glycerine, Glycerine

Don't let the days go by

Glycerine

don't let the days go by

By

Glycerine, Glycerine

Oh, glycerine, glycerine

Bad moon whine again

Bad moon whine again

And she falls around me

I needed you more

When you wanted us less

I could not kiss just regress

It might just be, clear simple and plain

Well, that's just fine, That's just one of my names

Don't let the days go by, Could've been easier on you

you, you

Glycerine

Glycerine

Glycerine

Glycerine

**The Waiting One by All That Remains**

**Lyrics:**

[I am the waiting one it seems]

I am the waiting one it seems

Days grow somber quickly

Now how the quiet is released

And I feel so lonely

How did you think I would feel

Throw me aside again

How did you think I would feel

[Chorus]

Won't let you hurt me again now

I'm nothing to you, I can see

Just walk away from me

I'm torn up but I can't believe

You sat and watched me bleed

[End Chorus]

She knows the waiting one in me

That I needed to hold me

Still I can smell her hear her breath

Feel her body beside me

How long I've waited

Waited for you

To come back to hold me,

What should I, What should I,

What should I do

When I feel so lonely

How could you do this to me

Betrayed by my closest friend

How could you do this to me

[Repeat Chorus]

What should I,

What should I do

Well how long I have waited

What can I,

What can I do

When I feel so lonely

[How did you think I would feel]

[Threw me aside again]

[How did you think I would feel]

[Repeat Chorus]

How could you do this to me

[How could you do this to me]

Betrayed by my closest friend

[My closest friend]

How could you do this to me

[ To me]

Won't let you hurt me again

I am the waiting one it seems

**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

**Lyrics:**

No, I can't take one more step, towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost, anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

[Chorus]

I learned to live, half a life

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

[End Chorus]

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

[Repeat Chorus]

And it took so long

Just to feel alright

Remember how to put

back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

[Repeat Chorus x2] [Start from 3rd line and replace ' Who do you think you are?' with 'Don't come back at all']

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

**Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade**

**Lyrics:**

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

but hold your breath

[Chorus]

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again, don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear its true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

[End Chorus]

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh but hold your breath

[Repeat Chorus]

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breath me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight, when you're asleep

[Repeat Chorus]

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

**Pieces by Sum 41**

**Lyrics:**

I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it

I don't believe it makes me real

I'd thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me

I meant all the things I said

[Chorus]

If you believe it's in my soul

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

That I'm better off on my own

[End Chorus]

This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting

I don't know how it got so bad

Sometimes it's so crazy, that nothing could save me

But it's the only thing that I have

[Repeat Chorus]

(On my own!)

I tried to be perfect

It just wasn't worth it

Nothing could ever be so wrong

It's hard to believe me

It never gets easy

I guess I knew that all along

[Repeat Chorus]

**Best of me by Sum 41 **

**Lyrics: **

It's so hard

To say that

I'm sorry

I'll make everything all right

All these things

That I've done

Now what have

I become, and where'd I go wrong?

I don't need to hurt,

just to put you first

I won't tell you lies (I'm sorry)

I will stand accused

with my hand on my heart

I'm just trying to say...

[Chorus]

I'm sorry

It's all that I can say

You mean so much,

and I'd fix all that I've done

If I could start again

I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regret, and you would

have the best of me

[End Chorus]

I know that

I can't take

Back all of

The mistakes

But I will try

Although it's

not easy

I know you

Believe me 'cause I would not lie

Don't believe their lies

told through jealous eyes

They don't understand (I'm sorry)

I won't break your heart

I won't bring you down

But I will have to say

[Chorus x2]

If you read and like this story, please review. And please read my other story, Strong Destiny Weak Heart. Here is the summary:

Love has always been a no brainer for Serena and Darien, but what happens when she 'grows up'? Was he just a schoolgirl crush, or are they really destined for each other?

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning and the End

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives**

**The Beginning and the End**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could take credit for Sailor Moon! Alas, not my creation, only this story is.

**Warning! Contains Adult Themes and Situations! ADULTS ONLY! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**And now the story begins:**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe we're finally together! It's like a dream!" Serena said, as she was finally together with Darien for the first time as a couple.

"I know, I feel the same way. I love you Serena." Darien held her in his arms in his apartment. They went straight there to let everything that happened sink in, and make sure Darien got all his memories back.

"Darien, are you sure you remember _Everything_?"

"You mean do I remember the Moon, and my princess? I'll never forget her."He held her closer.

"Oh, Darien, you do remember! Are you sure you don't want to lie down, and let it sink in?"

"Serena, I don't want to waste another moment without kissing your lips once more." And with that they began their kiss, tender and full of want. The sweetest kiss they had ever had. He held Serena tightly, and gently guided her to his bedroom, making out the whole way. When they got to his bed he laid her down gently, and brushed his right hand gently against her left side.

"Darien..."She whispered as she began to blush with expectant excitement.

"Just tell me when to stop, and we'll be done." But his voice and actions told her he feared the thought of having to stop and not be with her in every way. He kissed her harshly this time, if she planned on telling him to stop, she had no way of doing it. The good thing was, she wasn't planning on it anyway. She was delirious with anticipation, and the thought of finally 'doing it' with the man she loved.

-Warning! Lemon!-

He slowly shed her clothes off, never leaving her lips, then helped her, working on his own. When they were both nude, he stood back, to see her in all her beauty on the bed, with his drapes just letting in enough light to shine on her head, making her appear quite angelic. She stared at him in the shadows too, he looked lustful, and firm. She admired his body entirely. When he came back to her, they locked in the dim light of the moon in another kiss. They began touching, exploring, both letting their instincts take over, not really knowing what they were doing, yet knowing exactly what to do at the same time. Guided only by the love and devotion for each other, her pain of being broken paling in comparison to the love and want she had for him. He moved ever so slowly, and only when he felt her tenseness cease. If she tensed, he stopped. "Serena...?" He would ask gently each time.

"Please...continue." Would always be her reply. After they found their rhythm, they each piqued and were at peace, kissing the way they first started. They made love several times that night, and a few times in the morning!

-End Lemon-

When they finally did fall asleep, Darien had an alarmingly frightful dream. The dream started with his wedding with Serena, in her white dress, extremely happy. The wedding itself beautiful and elegant, yet simple in its entirety. Right after their union, an earthquake pulls her away from him, and a voice tells him if he stays with her, she will die. He wakes up sweating, he decides not to risk her life, something about the voice feels familiar and trustworthy, as if he is connected to it.

She went to school the next evening feeling sore, yet happy. She can't wait to see Darien again, yet for the following few weeks he keeps saying he's too busy to see her, and that she should hang out with her friends. The dreams keep coming to him, more frequent, and vivid each time. Until he decides that he really needs to break up with her, or they will never cease, and she will.

"Serena, can you come over?" She can hear the tension in his voice, as if fighting with himself.

"Of course Darien, I'll be right over!" With that the line was disconnected, 'I didn't even get a chance to say I love you' she thought. She went straight over anyway, she wasn't feeling well as it was, but just the thought of Darien made her feel a bit better. She was frequently vomiting and feeling 'icky', but nothing could stop her from seeing her knight in shining armor.

"Darien, I'm here!" She said through the door as she knocked. He opened the door, and dreaded what was to come.

"Serena, we need to talk." He moved over to his sofa and sat down looking weak.

"Darien, are you alright? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Please sit." So distracted by his situation, he didn't even notice her well being. She sat down quietly, afraid of what was to come.

"Darien, why have you been avoiding me? What's wrong? Did I do somethi-"

"Serena, I can't see you anymore."

"Wha- Darien, you can't mean that, you DON'T mean that."

"I DO. Since when do you tell me what I do and don't mean." He felt horrible, but he had convinced himself it had to be done. He had to hurt her to the point where she wouldn't forgive him. Where she knew it was true and wouldn't try to come back. "Look, I feel bad, but I used you. I don't love you, I just wanted to take your virginity. Now I'm done and don't need you anymore."

"Darien...it's not true, I know it's not. You love me, you've loved me for centuries-" Her eyes were to the brim with tears but she was somehow holding them back.

"It is true! That's the kind of guy I am, here and now! Why should my life, your life, OUR lives, be dictated by something that happened years ago! We're not the same people! That was one life, this is another!"

"But Darien, it's desti-"

"Oh don't feed me that crap anymore! I'm sick of it! I don't care if you're a princess or I WAS a prince. Don't you get it? Where's my crown, or my parents of THIS lifetime? People change, and so do lives...and feelings...it's over, please see yourself out." He got up and walked to his bedroom and closed the door. Finally letting his tears fall freely. She still sat there a while longer, stunned. Her tears finally boiling over. They felt hot against her cheeks.

"Okay, you don't feel well. I'll leave you alone Darien, if time is what you need it's yours." But she knew that wasn't it. She saw it in his eyes, in his voice. She hoped whatever plagued him wasn't permanent. She left, quietly, trying not to think about what he had said, but also not being able to forget it. She went straight to her apartment and cried. She didn't go to school or to Rei's temple to the scout meeting. When she didn't show up, the girls became very worried and went over. They found a broken leader, lying on her bed, tear streaks being replaced by new ones every second. It was obvious she had been crying for hours, she might have even been oblivious to it. She didn't make a peep, she just lay there, zombie like.

"Serena, what's wrong! What happened!" Rei asked, holding her up in a sit-up position.

"Darien broke up with me."The words came out without emotion."I can't figure it out, I keep replaying it in my head, and I can't figure it out...why?" She turned her head toward Rei who was now beginning to have tears in her eyes, as well as all the girls.

"What- I...I don't know...he couldn't have meant it, what happened?" Rei and the girls were baffled but they had NEVER seen her like this, this bad. 'It was clear she was sick, but also emotionally damaged as well? Darien must really not have a heart to do this while she's in this condition!' Rei thought with anger. Mina silently left, she was the scout of love, and felt it her duty to grill Darien on why he had done this. Ami was doing everything she could to find out what was wrong with Serena, why she looked so sick.

"He said we didn't have to live our lives because of what we had done in the past. That he didn't love me anymore."

"Serena, have you eaten anything?" Ami's doctor side was coming out.

"Eat..?" The word sounded foreign when she said it, which was odd especially for Serena. But she seemed like the word wasn't any different from speaker, meaning nothing to her.

"Have you thrown up at all today Serena? Please focus on me!" Ami was getting really worried now, the smell of puke was emanating from the bathroom.

"Yeah, seems like every few minutes, but only around 2 or 3 and just for like 2 hours." She was still talking like a zombie, like it was a bug that she had caught.

"Well, you don't seem worried. But you need to eat. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were pregnant." That brought immediate life back to Serena, she now seemed aware, alert.

"When did you all get here? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" She suddenly remembered everything that had happened, and the one passionate day they had to themselves...

"Serena get a grip! You had us all real worried for a while! You said Darien broke up with you!" Rei was about to lose it, she didn't know how to feel.

"Oh, he did."

"What? How can you be so non-chalet about it! I thought you loved him? You loved each other!"

"I did love him, but things change I guess." As soon as Serena heard the word pregnant she decided to only focus on her own well being, at least until she found out she WASN'T pregnant. She could sense it was true though, or rather, knew. She discreetly held her belly and rubbed it with her new resolve.

"You mean you don't care?" Rei was still baffled.

"I did care, but if he doesn't love me it's not the end of the world right?"

"Not according to that dream you told us about, if that's the case he just saved your life!" Lita said with a smile. Serena laughed, and for a second thought if that could be why he broke up with her. 'No, it couldn't be. It was a stupid dream that didn't faze me cause I knew I was sure of my love for Darien. For all I knew it could have been the enemy, or just something I ate. Especially since everything makes me sick lately. Either way, a dream would NEVER be enough for Darien's love to waiver. He would at least tell me about it.' Serena began to wonder the extent of Darien's love for her.

Meanwhile, Mina was at Darien's house.

"Darien, open up right now! You have some explaining to do!" He opened the door looking just as bad as Serena had. "Darien, if the break up affected you just as badly as it did Serena, why did you break up with her?" She let herself in.

"What? Wait, you don't know anything. I broke up with her cause I don't love her anymore. Simple as that."

"Oh really? Do I have the word 'stupid' written on my face! I'm the Sailor Scout of love you idiot! I know you're lying and I know you love her!"

"Whatever! I don't want to be with her!"

"Tell me why! Or so help me Darien, I won't leave or stop until you die of either my beating sense into you or of bleeding ears from my screams!"

"It's not your business, it's between me and Serena!"

"Serena is our business! We protect her! I thought you did too! Why did you do this, why did you hurt her so bad, and when she's sick!"

"She's sick?"

"Are you serious right now? How could you not know! She looks so pale and weak! What's wrong with you!"

"I hope I'm not too late.."He tried to whisper to himself, but she heard.

"To late for what Darien? What's going on?" Mina prepared herself for the worst, as Darien prepared to talk...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations and Declarations

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives **

**Revelations and Declarations**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could take credit for Sailor Moon! Alas, not my creation, only this story is.

**Warning! Contains Adult Themes and Situations! ADULTS ONLY! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**Previously on Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives: **

"Serena is our business! We protect her! I thought you did too! Why did you do this, why did you hurt her so bad, and when she's sick!"

"She's sick?"

"Are you serious right now? How could you not know! She looks so pale and weak! What's wrong with you!"

"I hope I'm not too late..."He tried to whisper to himself, but she heard.

"To late for what Darien? What's going on?" Mina prepared herself for the worst, as Darien prepared to talk...

**And now the continuation...**

**Chapter 3**

Darien told her everything. He didn't think he had a choice anymore, it seemed she could see right through him. "Darien...Serena had the same dream! But, she dismissed it. She told us... "she was now doing her best Serena impression adding much emotion into the role and her words, " 'I just told the voice, you leave me alone! I don't care what you say, I love Darien and nothing else matters! I don't care if I die, can't you see dying with a broken heart is much worse than just dying? If I die loving Darien, nothing else matters to me!' We were shocked, to say the least, but she said her dreams stopped shortly after. She wanted to tell you, but you kept avoiding her." She was watching Darien get more and more concerned. "So you think the _dream_ is hurting Serena...really?"

'Did I make a mistake? My dreams kept coming, and stronger each time...was it because each time my love wavered just a little! How could I believe us being apart could do her good! It seems like it's killing both of us!' Darien pondered this with the greatest of concern. "You said she's been sick, what's wrong with her?" He looked at her with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"We don't know! She throws up every morning, well, morning to her. And she hasn't been eating her favorite foods either, can you imagine Serena without an appetite? It's been the damnedest thing! She hasn't been 'our' bunny for a while now. Ami's been getting really concerned, since it's lasted a lot longer than any 'bug' that's been going around."

"How long?" Darien demanded.

"About three weeks now, what's wrong? Darien, what does she have? What's wrong with her?" Mina was getting really concerned now, he seemed to know what was wrong, but he was too busy thinking to answer her..."DARIEN!" She screamed when he wouldn't answer her.

"Nothing is wrong with her."

"What?"

"Nothing is wrong with her. She's pregnant. She's bearing _my _child." They both went speechless. Darien let the truth of his words consume his mind, 'she's pregnant with my child. We're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby, and I shut her out. I have to go to her right away, tell her what happened, explain!' His resolve decided, he began walking to the door.

"What? Wait, Darien, where are you going!" Seeing him walk toward the door seemed to snap her out of it.

"I'm going to Serena, there's no way I'm leaving her alone now. I love her Mina, I'm not going to let anything happen to her, or our baby."

"Darien...wait...there's something you don't understand." Mina realized she knew Serena was pregnant, she just didn't think it was possible. She could sense the love growing in Serena's body, but thought she was just getting stronger because of being together with Darien. Now that he pointed out the obvious, and confirmed any doubts, she was kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner. "You hurt her Darien. Bad. We've NEVER seen her like this. No enemy could do this much damage, and the fact that is was you. Without being mind controlled, without being held hostage, without second guessing it...I could sense how _hurt_ she was Darien...she didn't understand-"

"I'll make her understand! Mina, I can't NOT be near her, near our child! They are my world!"

"She may not see it that way! If she knows, she may cling to the child. Don't you understand? This isn't the first time you've betrayed her! You've forgotten about her before, betrayed her before, and now you've left her. How many times do you think you can break her before she wakes up and stops wanting to feel the pain you cause her? You've always been the only one that could truly hurt her Darien! Now a child? Unconditional love, from something GROWING inside of her from YOUR seed? I'm sure she'll just pour all the love she _had_ for you into the child!" She calmed herself, she could see her words were reaching him, his hand dropped from the door handle. "Darien-"

"What would you have me do? Leave her be, knowing her condition! I'm sorry Mina, I WILL NOT do that. I have to try. I know I've made mistakes, I know I've hurt her, but my love for her has never wavered-"

"UNTIL NOW DARIEN! UNTIL NOW! What did you do, dump her right after you slept with her? Oh God Darien, please tell me you're at least not that dumb!" Darien just stared at the floor, unmoving.

"I didn't break up with her, I just avoided her for a few weeks...then we broke up today."

"Oh...Darien..." He was crying now. Hearing himself say everything out loud, letting everything out, he realized just how wrong he was.

"What do I do Mina? How do I fix this? PLEASE TELL ME HOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW IF IT CAN BE FIXED! Darien, all I know is that she is madly in love with you, obsessed even. She was anyway. That doesn't just go away, I think your best bet is to start over.

"I won't be away from her Mina, the things I said to her, I told her I used her..._used HER._ Like that could ever be true..." Darien was facing her, the broken man that he was. His tears wouldn't stop, they were a never ending flow.

"Darien, let's go to her, she needs to see what you've done to yourself, and explain what you can. I've never known her to say no to you. I think this situation just proves it." She gave herself a chuckle.

"Okay, lead the way. I'll drive." Darien grabbed his keys that were by the door, and took off, Mina close behind. They headed straight to Rei's temple, Mina knew they wouldn't let Serena be alone at her place after this.

Ami, Rei, and Lita looked at Serena with confused eyes. They couldn't believe that Serena would be okay with this situation, they just figured the bug she had was starting to effect her emotions as well. Lita decided to raid Serena's fridge to try to get her to eat something, after all, Serena's never turned down a meal Lita has made for her. "Rei," Serena said, sitting up now. "My mom called yesterday, she said a package I ordered online finally got here, could you go over and bring it real quick please?"

"Sure Serena, whatever you need." Rei left quickly to run the errand, it was a good thing she didn't live to far from her parents, otherwise Rei might have asked Ami to go in her place. Now that Ami and Serena were alone, in the bedroom at least, Serena decided to ask Ami what she needed to know.

"Ami...um...how do you know when a woman is pregnant?" Ami was shocked, she wasn't sure how to answer her.

"I'm not sure I know what you want to know. I guess the best first sign is a missed period, also, it depends on the woman, not everyone is the same. Some get morning sickness, some don't. Some get cravings, and some lose their appetite. But you don't have to worry about that Serena, I'm sure EVERYONE has had sex before they-" She stopped short. She just realized Serena had a REASON to ask her. "No...Serena really?" She quickly began to blush.

"Ami stop! Everyone will know with you glowing like a red light bulb!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" She started taking some slow breaths to calm herself. "Really Serena? You think you're pregnant?" Serena just nodded in conformation.

"And Ami, I'll tell everyone when I'm ready." Ami understood immediately and resolved not to say a word, but she was dying to grill her on details of what she planned on doing next.

"Just remember, pre-natal care is very important, as well as confirming you ARE pregnant officially with an exam by you gynecologist."

"I know Ami, I know, don't worry." Just then Rei came back and the girls fell silent. Also, Lita walked in with a nice beef stew for Serena to eat.

"Really Serena? You bought a teddy bear online?"

"What? He's extra squishy and cute!"

"Here Serena, it's healthy and delicious! We'll have you back to normal in no time!"

"Serena, um...I'd feel a lot better if you came to my temple and stayed with me for at least few days. I want to make sure you eat right and are getting better you know. Please?" Serena was happy and relieved she offered. With the thought of a baby, she wanted to make sure she would get the best of care, and she knew the girls wouldn't let her down.

"Sure Rei, let's go as soon as I finish Lita's miracle cure!" Serena said with a knowing smile at Ami. Ami quickly turned away, trying not to blush.

"Serena, are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" Rei was baffled, she wasn't giving up on trying to figure her out yet though. The girls brought Serena to Rei's temple and she was doing everything in her power to get the frail woman to relax. 'She'll tell me when she's ready. I know her and she seems at peace right now, she'll tell me soon.'

"I'm fine Rei, don't worry so much!" Serena seemed her cheery self again.

"Do you need a pillow, want anything to eat?" She still looked pale, but she had a glow about her.

"No, thank you Rei, I'm fine, really."

"Okay, if you're sure, I'm going to get a fire reading, last thing we need is for the enemy to attack while you're like this."

"I can handle anything to protect this world." Serena said it with such resolve. She never seemed so determined, so enthusiastic about her leadership before. At least not while fighting was on the back-burner...Rei dismissed it. She figured she'd find out what was going on soon enough. Besides, she'd have a peek with the fire right? Serena fell right to sleep on the sleeping mat Rei put on the floor. Ami and Lita went to the store to pick up some healthy groceries so Lita could cook up something different every day that even Serena's ill state couldn't refuse . While looking at the fire, Rei got a real ominous sign. Danger was definitely headed their way, but in what form, she couldn't be sure. She decided to focus on just Serena and Darien, but she couldn't see them together, only separate. Now she was really scared. The girls returned from the store quickly and were getting everything out of the bags and prepared when Mina walked in.

"Where were you? Where have you been? How could you just leave Serena in the state she was in?" Lita was furious, she never imagined Mina of all people leaving Serena heartbroken!

"I went to talk to Darien, he's parking the car-"

"Are you crazy! She just seemed to be getting better! Why would you bring him here!"

"They need to talk, this is between them!" Just then Darien stormed in.

"Serena! Serena where are you?" He searched the room franticly but couldn't see her.

"She's not in this room Darien. Rei came in the door to greet Ami and Lita to give them an update on Serena and what she saw, and found Darien and Mina there. She feared the worst, but told Darien where to go. Mina started telling everyone everything that she had discovered, and Rei told her what she had missed and what went on over at her end.

Darien walked in the room silently, unsure about how the conversation was going to go. He saw Serena laying there, in the fetal position, holding a teddy bear. 'Ami, of course Serena must know now. I wonder if she told the others?' He approached her, unsure if he wanted to wake her. Luckily she awakened and slowly opened her eyes as she turned over. "Darien! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She seemed so full of life now. Nothing the way Mina described her to be. She knew, she had to.

"Yes Serena, something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong." He looked into her eyes with his tear streaked face and a dark aura around him, caused by his self loathe.

"What is it?"

"We're not together, that's it."

"Um, okay, whose fault is that?"

"Mine. All mine. Everything has been my fault Serena, I'm so sorry." She was sitting up now, rubbing her eyes, unsure if she was dreaming or not.

"Darien, I'm not sure where you're going with this, we're not together anymore. You don't need to worry about me. I'm not going to off myself or anything, see?" She rolled up her sleeves as if to show there were no cuts or bruises.

"Serena, it's more than that, can you ever forgive me? I've hurt you so much."

"Darien, it's over, I'm fine. No need to worry, please don't cry." He was getting impatient, she wasn't getting his point.

"That's not it! I'm not okay, I need you! We have to be together, don't you see that?"

"No, I don't. Darien, all we do is hurt each other when we're together. I can't do it anymore, I'll never stop loving you, and I forgive you. I told you in your apartment that I knew you didn't mean what you said. Darien, I can't forget. What we've been through, what we've given up, and how you've made me feel. I can't allow myself to be vulnerable anymore. I have to start thinking about someone other than myself. My life is no longer mine to go from one extreme to another in love."

"You're pregnant."

"Ami confirmed it at my place. I told her everything. Don't worry, I'm not sad. I'm happy, now I have a part of you that will never hurt me. I don't have to be scared anymore. All our love and passion created this child, and now he has my heart."

"He?"

"Well, it's too early to tell, but I feel like he's a 'he'. Besides, I don't feel comfortable calling my child an 'it'." Serena stood up, she stretched out and yawned, and Darien remembered how much he longed to have her in his arms.

"Our child Serena, OUR." He put a hand on her belly.

"Don't touch us!" She hit his hand away.

"What- Serena, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Not anymore. I love you, I love life, I love everything. But as I said before, I will not forget Darien. I love this baby too much to cause him any pain, especially brought on by you."

"Serena, you can't mean that. I love you and the baby. Please...don't do this...I won't let you..."

"And who said you had a say? I could have just as easily gotten an abortion. Just imagine I had, would you still be here, begging me to take you back?"

"Yes, YES, a million times YES! Buns-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not yours and I don't want your nicknames! I am Ms. Serena Tsukino to you from now on."

"Okay, I understand you're upset, and you have a right to be-"

"I'm not upset, I've never been more calm or level headed."She thought for a moment, then added, "don't tell me how to feel, you don't know how I feel, we're not connected at the hip. Please leave."

"I can't Serena, not like this, please. Talk to me, tell me what I have to do..."

"What you have to do? Why would you have to do anything? You're your own man remember? Do what you want, I'm no longer your concern."

"Serena, please.." his voice was just a tremble now and tears were flowing like rivers.

"Please leave, or I'll have the scouts remove you." With that she went back to her 'bed' and threw the covers over herself. Darien just stood there, baffled. Mina was right, she was over him, she had someone else to pour her love into, and there just wasn't enough room for him anymore. He walked out dazed, but still dedicated to getting back together with her. He just had no idea where to start. He was going to need help, and he was a desperate man, he wasn't going to be above BEGGING the Sailor Scouts for assistance on this one. He knew it wasn't going to be easy by any means, but she would be his 'bunny' again. There was no way she wouldn't be, he couldn't imagine a life without her involved. Just remembering the pain he went through the weeks they spent apart was enough to cause his heart to ache.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 Leadership and Disapproval

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives **

**Leadership and Disapproval**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could take credit for Sailor Moon! Alas, not my creation, only this story is.

**Warning! Contains Adult Themes and Situations! ADULTS ONLY! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**Previously on Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives: **

He knew it wasn't going to be easy by any means, but she would be his 'bunny' again. There was no way she wouldn't be, he couldn't imagine a life without her involved. Just remembering the pain he went through the weeks they spent apart was enough to cause his heart to ache.

**And now the continuation...**

**Chapter 4**

All the scouts stood outside and watched as Darien slowly walked back to his car. They had heard what she had said to him, and felt really bad for him, but they couldn't blame Serena for her decision. They pondered what to do next. "So it's true! I can't believe she's pregnant! All her symptoms pointed to it, but I just didn't think they'd done it yet! Poor Serena, I can't imagine how she felt when Darien tossed her aside!" Ami was blushing at the thought of them together, but also thinking about how her feelings would affect the baby. "She's making the right choice you know." The girls just stayed silent, trying to figure out what this would mean to the Scouts, what affect it would have on the future.

"How can you be so sure Ami?" Mina finally spoke up, just above a whisper. "Everything that we know, that we've lived, has had them as a couple. Together. If they're not in love...I can't be sure of anything anymore..."

"Nothing else matters except for us to support Serena!" Rei pierced through the silence. "She needs us now more than ever! Let's go see how she's doing!"

"Right!" They said in unison and walked into her room. They found her lying on her mat with the blankets still pulled over her head.

"Um, Serena, I'm making you some dinner, I hope you're hungry." Lita said cautiously waiting for her reaction. She was afraid she'd say she wasn't hungry. When she didn't respond she left with Ami to continue their cooking. There in the kitchen they spoke freely between themselves. "Everything feels so weird right now, don't you think?"

"I don't know what to do. It feels so wrong to not see Serena smitten with Darien. But at least she's not a shell of herself anymore."

"That's what worries me. She's not crying or anything! I would expect that from myself, but she's the biggest cry baby we know! Don't you think that's odd?"

"Yes, but I think she just grew up. She knows she's not just living for herself anymore. She has a baby to think about."

"I still can't believe, our dear little bunny...pregnant!"

"Yes, I believed you would be the first of us." Ami said with a blush.

"What! Ami, really?" And with that, the mood lightened as they continued to fix dinner.

Mina was wondering how long Serena could stay silent. She was acting like a child, giving everyone the silent treatment, and she didn't think Serena was being fair to Darien. "Serena, what are you doing? What's wrong? Why don't you forgive Darien and start your family the right way?" Serena shot up and uncovered herself, revealing she wasn't crying at all, just trying to sleep and playing possum to be left alone.

"And what's the 'Right Way' Mina? What do you expect her to do! Let herself get hurt over and over by a bastard who can't get a handle on his feelings enough to let himself fall unconditionally in love with the woman of his dreams! We all know he's been alone all his life, but no one has showed him the love and devotion that Serena has! What does he have to do? Get hit by a 'Serena loves me' bus or something?" Rei's interruption startled and surprised both Mina and Serena. Serena was going to defend herself, which was also unexpected since she usually just cried all the time.

"No, that's not what I mean. He knows he's done wrong, and he's sorry! How many times does he have to say it?"

"None! He should NEVER have to say it! Why does he keep making these same mistakes! Why does he keep throwing away the truest love any of us can hope to have? You think they could have EVER brainwashed Serena to turn on Darien! Can you really imagine that?"

"Well no, but Serena is-"

"Stop it! I'm right here! Look, I know you guys are trying to look out for me, but it really is my decision. The bottom line is I'm not going to allow myself to get hurt. By ANYONE. Do you guys get it? Maybe I'll change my mind and let him in again, maybe he'll of moved on by then. If he does, then maybe we weren't meant to be. Despite your beliefs, I do have a mind of my own, and I do come up with my own ideas!" She was still sitting on the ground looking at them with determination in her eyes. "Now, I'd like to get a few Zs in before dinner, so if you don't mind, let me know when it's ready." Mina and Rei just looked at each other stunned as Serena just lay back down and tried to go back to bed. They walked out to the other scouts, in another room, on the other side of the temple grounds to talk things over.

Darien was back in his apartment, trying to figure out ways to win her back. Her words rang in his head over and over, 'all we do is hurt each other when we're together. I can't do it anymore, I'll never stop loving you, and I forgive you. I told you in your apartment that I knew you didn't mean what you said. Darien, I can't forget.' He decided he wouldn't try to make her forget, he had to prove himself, and that was the bottom line.

'I have to make her fall in love with me all over again. Where do I even start! I know Mina is on my side, she wants us to be together. Rei seems hell bent on doing whatever Serena chooses. I have to talk to Ami and Lita, and find out what their opinions are and ask them all for help.' With his mind decided, he planned to go to Rei's temple while Serena was at school in hopes of catching them all together, talking about the situation.

"Okay, I really don't think we should be talking about this while Serena is here." Ami chimed in, while the girls were about to set the table. "She could walk in on us talking about it, or she could just get mad at us, and that's the last thing I want." The girls agreed and finally dropped it, without reaching a real decision about what they wanted to do. "Serena has school tomorrow, if she goes, how bout we all meet up here and figure something out?"

"Sounds good to me!" Rei said excitedly. She was dying to get everyone to agree with her. "I'll let Serena know that dinner is ready." And with that, she left to get her. Serena looked like she was getting some well needed sleep. She was sprawled on the floor, with drool coming out of her mouth. When Rei got closer, she noticed she was mumbling something. Rei realized Serena used to always chant Darien's name in her sleep, now was her chance to see what her subconscious self felt like! She leaned in nice and close and listened in...

"My baby, my lov...ely...ba...by...mom...my...love...s...you..." Rei put an arm on her shoulder, and stirred her gently, trying to wake her. 'Poor Serena, you're using your baby to replace Darien, you can have them both silly girl...' Rei thought sadly. She couldn't blame Serena, she had first-hand experience on how dense Darien could be, and how hurt he could make a girl feel.

The next day, Serena left early to go to the doctor to confirm what she already knew, and find out about pre-natal care. It was the earliest any of the girls had seen her get up voluntarily! Afterwards she went straight to school and couldn't have looked happier. The girls met up at Rei's shortly after, to their surprise, Darien showed up. Everyone immediately looked at Mina. "What!" She asked defensively.

"Mina had nothing to do with me being here. I came of my own free will. I need to talk to all of you." Darien said after he reached the top of the steps and saw all the girls stunned faces turned towards Mina.

"You came here to talk, so talk." Rei said with venom in her voice.

"Look Rei, I know you're upset with me-"

"Upset doesn't begin to cover it buddy! Do you have any idea what-" Rei was ready to attack him, she was standing right in front of him.

"I know! I know what I did was wrong! Rei you have no idea how incredibly wrong I realize I was!" That's a first, Rei was taken aback. She never thought he'd start off with an apology! She backed off, all four of them surrounding him.

"So talk." Rei glared at him, not completely trusting of him.

"Look, I need to get back with Serena." The girls looked at each other, but Rei never took her eyes off Darien. All the others were thinking the same thing, if he could convince Rei that they belong together, Serena wouldn't last. They decided to let them talk it out, chiming in if needed.

"Why do you think she should even take you back?"

"Because I love her! She's bearing my child! We're a family!

"So if she wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't be here?"

"Honestly? I don't know. All I know is I couldn't take not being with her much longer anyway. It was killing me, but to say I would have come today, I can't be sure. I was trying SO hard to stay away, I may have been able to hold out another day at most. But wanting to be with her has nothing to do with the baby. It has to do with her and myself. I love her Rei."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it! Why do you prove over and over again that your love waivers!"

"Rei, you should know better than anyone. I'm not quick to take to people, Serena is the only person I've ever been close to! I didn't know what to do, I thought I was helping her! You have your grandfather, I've been alone since I was eight. It's not easy, but you have to believe me when I say I gave her all of me. The fear of being alone again...of LOSING SERENA...was more than I could handle. I didn't want the world to be able to blame me for killing an angel." That did it. Rei could see his point of view, even though she didn't want to admit it, he really did think staying away was the best thing.

"You...are...such...an...IDIOT!" All the girls could tell Rei had caved if that was all she had to say.

"I know. So can you guys help me?"

"Depends, can you guarantee that you will NEVER hurt her again?" Rei asked with a raised brow.

"No. I didn't even know my feelings waived before, I don't think I could KNOW if I will or not. But what I do know, is that I will protect, love and care for her the rest of my life, with my whole being." Rei sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fair enough. I'll help you." Rei stretched out her hand to shake his.

"Me too!" Mina said with glee and put her hand on top of theirs.

"Oh, like that's a surprise. We'll all help." Lita said, while Ami and herself put their hands on top also.

"For love!" Mina said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

That night when Serena was on her way home, she saw a monster controlled by a woman heading for a residential area. She quickly transformed and used her communicator to summon everyone. They took off immediately to her location, but when they got there, Sailor Moon had already taken care of the situation. The woman was on her knees, cursing Sailor Moon for destroying her droid Rhonda. They all watched as Sailor Moon used her Moon Crystal Healing Activation. The upside down dark moon on the woman's forehead disappeared. They all looked on in shock as they all noticed Serena's only battle damage. Out of breath. They had never seen her more serious or determined in her role as leader. "Speak your name! Why are you here? Who do you work for?"

"I am Catzi from the Negamoon. I came for the Silver Crystal. I work for Rubeus. Or at least I used to. I...I was in love with him, but he rejected me...so many times..."

"Look Catzi, you were brainwashed. You're not evil. If you were, my power would not have worked on you. Now is your chance to start a new life, don't waste it." Sailor Moon turned to look at Tuxedo Mask at the last part, and then she was gone. Sailor Mercury and Venus stayed with Catzi to make sure she was okay and to help her understand what had happened, while Mars and Jupiter went back to the temple. The three of them de-transformed and headed inside. Tuxedo Mask was in disbelief about what happened. He had never seen Sailor Moon handle herself so well, and not rely on anyone! It was actually pointless for him to be there. Then he was suddenly furious, and headed to the temple also. He still looked horrible while Serena looked better every minute, he couldn't understand how well she was doing.

"What was that!" Rei asked with shock and for the first time ever, utter pride in her leader.

"There was trouble, so I took care of it. What's the big deal?"

"I've never seen you handle yourself so quickly before! Usually you have to have us weaken a villain before you can attack it..."

"Yeah, you kicked some serious ass!" Lita chimed in with pride, "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, I'm just sick of these monsters and villains trying to take over our planet." Just then Darien stormed in.

"What the hell was that!" They all turned to look at him.

"Leadership, not that you would know what that looks like-"

"Don't give me that crap! What the hell do you think you're doing in your condition!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You should have waited for the scouts, or tried to hide somewhere or something!"

"And let innocent people suffer while being a coward? I'm sorry, I don't have as much experience in that as you do, my prince."

"Don't feed me that bull! Damn it, what are you trying to prove!"

"Nothing! I'm just doing my job! You know, protecting the innocent, YOUR planet? Although if we left it to you to do your job, I'm sure it would have been destroyed by now!"

"What's wrong with you!" Darien noticed how different Serena seemed. She would never stand up to him like this, with such malice in her voice. She just seemed so...changed.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just grew up! Is that so hard to believe? Did you really think that I would stay your innocent, defenseless 'Buns' forever? Or did you just hope it would always be like that?"

"I don't find anything wrong with what you did, except the fact that you endangered your BODY! OUR BABY!"

"MY BABY! You don't have any claim over him!"

"You couldn't have him without me." He was calmer, he didn't want to upset her.

"Maybe I could have! Who knows, time heals all wounds you know..."

"Serena, you don't mean-"

"Yeah, I do! You're not the only man in the world Darien, despite what you might think!" He was speechless. He wanted his Serena back, he couldn't believe what he had done to her, what he had turned her into.

"Serena, please, I don't mean...'sigh'...look, I'm not trying to control you. I just want you to be safe. I wouldn't be able to live without you. Don't you understand?" She was giving him the silent treatment, in truth she wanted to hear what he had to say, and yet she felt she didn't care. "Serena?" Silence."Okay, fine, maybe it's better if you don't talk, I can have a chance to explain! Look, despite what you think, I do love you. I always have! How can you not see that? I'm sorry I'm so used to being alone that I don't know how to show you the proper affection, love, and attention you deserve! You deserve better than that! I know, and I'm sorry. But don't think for one second that I don't love you."

"You just don't get it do you?"She looked him straight in the eyes, she actually felt sorry for him. "It's not that I think you don't love me, I know you do. It's that I need to do what's best for me, and right now, that means being away from you. I want to find out who I am, away from the dependence of other people. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet! For my own sake, and the baby's."

"But you don't have to be alone! Serena, so many people love you! Don't push them away, don't push me away...please...I know that road well, and it's not a fun road to be on. I've never been happier than when we've been together!"

"I need my own experiences Darien, I can't have yours. That's why they are yours. I have been very fortunate in my life, especially now. I'm not taking that for granted. It's time I paid back all the people I've been leaning on. It's time I defend them, show them some real love. I hope you understand, but I'll be okay if you don't."

"But I won't! Are you okay with that? You're killing me, can you live with that?"

"What you do with yourself is not my concern! Take better care of yourself and you'll feel better!"

"Is that seriously how you feel? Is that seriously how much you care about me now?" She said nothing.

"Fine, but know this Serena, I'm not giving up on you. I never will. I'll never doubt our love again. I'll always be here to save you if you need me, even if you don't. I'll be here. I'm sorry for trying to push you. I love you." And with that he left.

Months past and Sailor Moon continued to fight. She was on a streak, she took out a whole family by herself! She cleansed all the sisters; Catzi, Bertie, Avery, and Prisma. They were all so happy to be a family again, instead of fighting for energy. Rubeus showed up a few weeks later, but the scouts were ready and with their help, it was an easy victory. Prisma's ex-Sapphire, eventually showed up, the sisters thought he was there to destroy them for betraying the Negamoon. But he actually came for refuge, Prisma and Sapphire learned that they still cared deeply for each other, and decided to give it another go. Sapphire was cleansed shortly after, and told Sailor Moon all he knew. Her new goal was solely on Wise Man. She didn't want any innocent people getting hurt or used by him anymore. It made her angry to think he used everyone, like people were disposable. Tuxedo Mask was at every fight, but he kept true to his word. He didn't harass her, or bother her at all. He didn't even show up at the temple anymore. He was there in a moment's notice when there was a battle, or when the girls would call him over to see how he was doing, but other than that, he was pretty scarce. The girls were all starting to get really worried about how much time he was spending alone, but they knew they couldn't have him around when Serena was there. It would just torture him more.

Serena's stomach was beginning to show, but she definitely had the type of body that didn't really show she was pregnant. If she didn't KNOW she was pregnant, she probably would have just brushed it off as eating to many sweets. She was now five months pregnant, and was on her way to the doctor to find out the sex of her baby. When she got back to the temple, she made sure everyone could hear as she screeched, "He's a boy! I knew it! He's my baby boy!" She said loud enough for all of Tokyo to hear.

"Really?" All the girls were excited. "Have you thought about any names?" Ami asked.

"I have a few in mind...but I'm not telling."

"Oh come on, wouldn't it be easier calling him by his name?"Mina pleaded.

"Nope. My secret. In a few months you'll all know anyway so what does it matter?"

"It matters cause we wanna know!" Lita said, shocked that Serena was acting like she didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Are you going to tell Darien?" Ami said, to everyone's surprise. "He has a right to know." Everyone gasped.

"A Right? What right? How do you figure?"

"Serena, he loves you, it's his child-"

"HE is MY son!" she said extremely surprised that it was Ami she was having this conversation with.

"Serena, be reasonable. Please just at least tell him. It's really not fair-"

"Well guess what? LIFE isn't fair Ami!" And she left. None of the girls tried to stop her, they knew it would have just ended in a fight. Everyone agreed with Ami, but only she had the guts to say it.

Darien was looking worse and worse. He would go from work, straight home. He never socialized save for when the girls would call him over. He was at his wits end. He wasn't going to give up on Serena, but he just wanted to find a way to break this wall she put between them. Just as he was pondering his next move, he heard a knock on his door. He stumbled over to the door, weak with hunger and loss of sleep, to open it. As soon as he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing in front of him was his precious bunny.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 Irresistible

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives **

**Irresistible**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could take credit for Sailor Moon! Alas, not my creation, only this story is.

**Warning! Contains Adult Themes and Situations! ADULTS ONLY! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**Previously on Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives: **

Darien was looking worse and worse. He would go from work, straight home. He never socialized save for when the girls would call him over. He was at his wits end. He wasn't going to give up on Serena, but he just wanted to find a way to break this wall she put between them. Just as he was pondering his next move, he heard a knock on his door. He stumbled over to the door, weak with hunger and loss of sleep, to open it. As soon as he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing in front of him was his precious bunny.

**And now the continuation...**

**Chapter 5**

"Serena..!" He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. He wanted to reach out and grab her to make sure she was real.

"Hello Mr. Shields, may I come in? I have some information for you." She was being so formal, he hated it. He told himself, 'whatever she needs, to know I support her, I'll allow. She'll know she has me at her feet and I'll support her forever.'

"Of course, please come in. Do you want anything? Actually I'm sorry, I don't think I have anything to offer, but I'll check-"

"That won't be necessary. I shouldn't be staying long. I just came to tell you in person." She sat on his couch, looking at him. She couldn't help it, she was trying not to, but his presents always drew her attention. She saw how ill he looked, just a shadow of a man at this point. Her resolve began to crack as she saw in his eyes how badly he wanted just to touch her. "Oh Darien...what have you done to yourself?"

"You look well Serena, I'm glad." The last thing on his mind was himself. He just wanted to take her then and there, as if nothing had changed. But everything got so mixed up over the past few months, he couldn't imagine what her reaction would be.

"I'm talking about you right now. You look awful! Have you been eating right? Sleeping?"

"Never mind about me, you came to talk, do you need anything?"

"Okay, if that's how you want it-"

"No, that's not how I want it! Nothing is how I want it anymore Serena! Please, I don't want to shout, I just...you...GOD! I just love you so much! I don't care about myself! Can't you see that? Can't we just forget everything and go with our feelings for just one day! Just tell me what you need from me! How I can make everything right again!"

"Do you really think, if I needed you, that you'd be able to 'help' me in that condition! Seriously? Darien, you're not helping anyone right now, least of all yourself." He stayed silent, too weak to keep up any kind of conversation. At that moment, he realized she was right. He decided to take better care of himself, solely for Serena's sake. To be her 'knight in shining armor' once more. "Now, back to what I came for...I found out the sex of my baby. I was right all along, course anyone would have been a fool to doubt me." She gave him his favorite smile, she was so happy, so full of life, he yearned to just be closer to her. Suddenly he hated that he had a couch instead of just a love seat.

"Your baby is very lucky." He responded, choosing his words very carefully. 'If the baby is all she wants, she can have him, as long as I can get her back.' He thought satisfied with his choice.

"What? Er, yes, um, thank you." She couldn't believe it, he actually called him HERS. Just when she thought she couldn't be any happier. She was brought back to reality by Darien groaning in pain. "Darien what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a stomach ache." She leaned in and put her hand on his stomach and looked in his eyes, trying to see if he was trying to hide something more serious. He put his hand over hers and moved it up his chest. "And a big hole in my heart doesn't help." He smirked at her.

"Darien, please..." She wasn't sure what she was asking for, but the baby was kicking her hard, as if to try and 'jump start' her. She knew the baby felt the love overflowing her core when their hands touched. And by the feel of it, he liked how the spark made him feel too. Darien looked into her eyes, held her there as he spoke.

"My turn?" He asked as his other hand hovered above her stomach.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, sure." There was something about this Darien that was pulling her in, fast and hard! If she didn't leave soon, who knows what would happen. He put his hand on her belly and felt him kicking, he calmed under Darien's touch.

"He's got a lot of energy, and a wonderful home. Do you have a name for him?" Darien asked, as he pet her stomach.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh? Care to share?"

"Not really."

"Okay then. Care for some hot chocolate? I'm pretty sure I have some left, since I never touch it. I only bought it for you, in case you ever came over." He got up and headed to the kitchen, hoping he could delay her as long as possible. After touching her, he never felt more sure of anything, everything was going to be okay.

"Thinking ahead were you? Sure, I'll have a cup." She felt so comfortable there, she suddenly wasn't in such a hurry to leave. "Darien."

"Yes?"

"That's his name. Darien. Darien Shields the Second. But I figure I'll probably just end up calling him junior or something more childlike ." He froze. He was caught completely off guard, he felt happier than he'd been in what felt like forever."You're still making chocolate right?"

"Um, yeah." He found the pot and started heating the milk. He walked back to the couch, his head down all the while. Serena, let me apologize in advance for this and anything else that I do that you don't approve of right now."

"What?" He pulled her up to him abruptly and kissed her, holding her tightly in his arms. Like she was a dream, and as soon as he let go, she would disappear. His kiss was very loving and passionate, full of months of unanswered want. She just melted into it, she didn't try to pull away. She didn't want to. She stopped thinking, otherwise she'd know this was the opposite direction she was trying to go in. She just let herself enjoy the moment, his company, and their little family. Together. He began caressing her back, unsure of how far she would let him go. He hugged her again, and buried his face in her neck.

"I love you so much Serena." He whispered into her neck. "Stay with me, please..."

"Darien...I can't..." she began pushing him away, and he quickly felt his pain coming back. He didn't let her pull away, he couldn't, he was clinging to her as if she was life itself.

"Please Serena, please...I don't know how much longer I can take not being with you..."

"So find someone else."

"That's not what I mean! Someone else wouldn't be YOU! I want my princess back..."

"I'm not a princess anymore..."

"You'll always be a princess to me."

"Darien, you're not thinking straight, you need to eat!"

"No, I couldn't be thinking more clearly Serena. I don't want to have a life without you in it, it's not worth it. Not for me anyway."

"Don't say things like that! They're not true!"

"Yes they are! Serena please..." She had turned in his arms and he was hugging her back now. It was very silent and they could hear the milk starting to bubble. "I'll get you your chocolate." He let her go and got a cup ready. "I'm sorry, I know I'm acting like a...a...I don't know what! But you have to understand it's what you do to me Serena, your presence alone makes me act this way."

"Then maybe I should leave." She sat back down on the couch, torn on what to do. She knew Junior was happy with him around, he loved him just as much as she did.

"No, please." He handed her the chocolate, with his head down like a punished child. "I'm sorry, I'll be better. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Well I don't want you to be a slave! I don't want you to be lifeless either! Look, you wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Anywhere."

"Okay, well first get dressed while I finish my hot chocolate, then we'll go grab some dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." He'd follow her to the ends of the Earth if that's where she wanted to go, and deep down, she knew it. They went to a nearby place, by the arcade, but fancy all the same. He decided to not tell her he thought of this as a real date, but he hoped she was thinking the same thing. Serena ordered two entrees, an appetizer, and three deserts. While Darien had just an entree, with a water. "Sure you can eat all that?" he smiled at her across the table, he hadn't even touched his food. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Course I can!" She said after taking a sip of her milkshake, "I'm eating for two remember? I could even eat yours if I wanted too!" He decided to feed her, a very intimate thing to do...She stared at it for a while, "waste not want not!" Then proceeded to eat it. He felt his appetite coming back and proceeded to order another entree for himself.

"Eat till you're full, dinner is on me tonight." He said as he started really going at his food.

"Darien, I can't ask you to do that..." She started slowing down her eating as she began contemplating what this meal really meant to him.

"You didn't." He said with a smile. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

"I've decided to go after Wise Man tomorrow. " She started after they were walking back to his car.

"Oh?"

"I want him wiped out before the baby comes, and before he really starts weighing me down." She smiled lovingly at her belly. Darien began to feel real jealousy for the child, he had his precious Serena wrapped around his little finger.

"May I go with you? So I don't show up late this time? The Negamoon sisters said he was very powerful didn't they?"

"Yes, Sapphire said he secretly calls himself the 'Doom Phantom'."

"Sounds scary."

"I'm not afraid."

"You never are."

"Are you?"

"Terrified."

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

"It's you I'm worried about. You and the baby." Silence. They arrived at Darien's apartment shortly after. "Care to come in for a little battle planning?"

"Do you really think I'll need it?"

"I really think I might need it." That made her laugh.

"Okay, I can give you a few pointers." Once they were there, the battle plans went out the window. All Serena could think about was if he was going to try something on her, or if he did, would she even try to stop him. Once they were inside, they both sat on the couch. Very close to each other. Serena could feel her heart beating outside of her chest. She realized how much better he looked already, with just one meal, but she knew that wasn't it. It was also her. She was near him, and every second she was there, he seemed just a little bit brighter. By the time they were back at his place again, he seemed recognizable as the man she shared the night with.

"Darien?"

"Yes my love?" She blushed. He was beginning to see his 'old' Serena again.

"I think I may take you up on your offer after all." Now he was intrigued and raised a brow.

"And which offer was that?" He had to be sure, he didn't want to screw anything up again.

"I believe your exact words were, 'Can't we just forget everything and go with our feelings for just one day'." And with that, he picked her up bridal style and took her into his bedroom, kissing her all the while.

-Warning Lemon!-

She let her feelings take over, and shut off all thought. She felt him caressing her body ever so slowly. He obviously was going to try to make this last as long as possible. He slowly brushed his hands over her exposed flesh. Trailing kisses up her neck and nipping at her earlobe. He was quick only when it came to removing clothing. When they were completely naked, he covered her with his body, and just held her for a while. They were spooning naked for a good five minutes. Serena started to think he fell asleep, but then his kisses restarted. His warm finger tracing designs on her cold side. He slowly slid his hands to her belly and gently turned her over.

"So beautiful..." He said, as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes you are." She responded. He kissed his way to her breasts and began experimenting with them. Tugging, pinching, kissing, and suckling. The other was also shown constant attention with his hand, and getting sweet massages while the other had sweet torture. "Oh...Mmmm" Her body arched and strained to get closer and closer to his body. He went lower and started kissing her stomach and his hand glided lower and lower till it reached its destination. "AH!" She was unaccustomed to the sensation, but loving every second. He felt her juices on his fingers, and used his thumb to play with her sweet spot. Angling his fingers, he was able to hit her hot zone. Watching her wither and squirm in ecstasy. Her body tightened around his fingers, and he stopped kissing her to watch her pique. Then he decided he didn't know when he'd get a chance like this again, so he pulled his fingers out of her and slid himself down till his mouth was at her entrance. He began filling himself with the taste of her, ravishing her with his tongue. She was delirious with passion and her juices soon filled his lips. After she finished, he got on top of her, and readied his member at her entrance. Gazing into her eyes, he thrust in and out, with a slow pumping rhythm. She was seeing stars, this time was much better than the last! She didn't know it was possible. His speed slowly increased until he was going at full speed. They screamed each other's name in their joined orgasm. He laid next to her, still holding her, and they were spooning again. They both fell asleep with the moonlight peaking in through the slit in the drapes.

-End Lemon-

Serena didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of the next battle. That's why she wanted to throw caution to the wind last night. She didn't know how powerful the Wise Man actually was and she wanted at least one last night with Darien. When she awoke, Darien was still asleep. She quickly and quietly slid out of his embrace and got her clothes.

Darien was finally getting some deep sleep. She decided to leave a note, 'Darien, didn't want to wake you, I'll be back to bring you breakfast' and she quietly slipped out the door. When she got back, he was still asleep. She giggled to herself, got the note and threw it away. She left the food on the counter, and left another note, 'Darien, please eat, I want you at full strength for the battle later! Gone to Rei's to explain my absence. Love, Buns'

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 Tragedy

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives **

**Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could take credit for Sailor Moon! Alas, not my creation, only this story is.

**Warning! Contains Adult Themes and Situations! ADULTS ONLY! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**Previously on Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives: **

Darien was finally getting some deep sleep. She decided to leave a note, 'Darien, didn't want to wake you, I'll be back to bring you breakfast' and she quietly slipped out the door. When she got back, he was still asleep. She giggled to herself, got the note and threw it away. She left the food on the counter, and left another note, 'Darien, please eat, I want you at full strength for the battle later! Gone to Rei's to explain my absence. Love, Buns'

**And now the continuation...**

**Chapter 6**

When Serena got to Rei's she was surprised to only find Ami there. "Where is everyone?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"Serena! Where have you been? We've been searching for you all morning! I'm sorry if I upset you. I told the others to search while I stayed here in case you came back. I wanted to apologize, I overstepped my boundaries, and I'm sorry." She ran up to her and gave Serena a hug. "I was so worried!" Ami got the communicator out and quickly spoke into it, "Guys, she's back at the temple, come on back." Then she switched it off.

"Oh, no, no Ami! Don't be sorry, I'm not mad at you. You had a point after all." She said, pushing Ami back and looking at her face. She hoped she could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Are you alright? Where were you? Do you need anything?" Ami said, eyeing her for any marks or bruises that were visible to her.

"I'm fine, really. I just stayed with a friend."

"Not Molly, Andrew, or Elizabeth! We exhausted all your friends and checked all your regular resources. You were nowhere to be found!"

"Oh Ami, leave it to you to not give me any choice but the truth." Ami was still concerned, she couldn't figure out why Serena would not want to say where she was. Then it hit her.

"Darien? Serena, you were with Darien!" Ami held her hand over her mouth, and started to blush, "You spent the night with _him_?" Ami squeaked, she felt happy and confused at the same time.

"Hey, I really needed some fun time, is that a crime? I'm already pregnant, not like he could do much else to me. He looked real bad, Ami, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure what you did or didn't want to know! I didn't want you to think I was just trying to pressure you into seeing him, or make you feel like how he was doing was your fault in any way. Serena," She paused and looked away as she thought about what she wanted to say next. "How he's doing isn't your fault. Don't let anyone tell you that, he made his own choices. That being said, You didn't have to avoid him like the plague either!"

"Ha! Ami, who's side are you on exactly?"

"Neither! I just want everyone happy and healthy, but no one seems to want to cooperate with me!"

"And just what exactly is wrong with MY health?"

"Nothing, as of now...but I can tell you miss him too Serena. That's not exactly good for you either."

Just then the other scouts walked in. "Serena!" They screamed in unison.

"Hey guys, sorry if I made you worry."

"As long as your all right, that's all that really matters. But seriously, where were you?" Lita said, her tough side showing. She seemed like a detective grilling some thug for answers. She had her arms crossed and a brow raised, looking down at her suspiciously. Ami and Serena just looked at each other, Ami was definitely trustworthy and wasn't about to open her mouth. If Serena wanted to lie, Ami wouldn't make a peep. Serena wondered which way to go...

"Hello! Answer me missy!" Lita was now glaring at her with her eyes squinted.

"Okay, okay. I was at Darien's." Gasps throughout. Once the shock wore off, Mina was the first to speak.

"Really! Truly!" She said, her voice getting higher with each word.

"Yeah, I've decided to confront Wiseman today, and I wanted to go over some battle tactics. I figure if I wait any longer either the baby will weigh me down, or he'll have the upper hand by striking first. So either way, I've gotta do this now." Serena said, happy with the half-truth. Even Ami couldn't see through it. There was no way to tell if she was lying.

"So...you thought it best to talk to him instead of us? For battle planning?" Rei said with sadness in her voice. The girls looked hurt, as well as a little upset at the fact that she'd rather have him as a backup than them.

"No, it's not that..." Serena couldn't stand to hurt the girls, she decided it best to tell the truth... of why she originally went over there at least. "Okay, in all honesty," She sighed at what she was about to reveal. She didn't even want to admit it to herself, but leave it to the girls to make her face the truth about herself. "I missed Darien. I wanted to see him, and after what Ami said, I couldn't think of a better excuse to go over there and see him."

"Serena! You don't need an excuse to see him-" Mina was shocked she would even think such a thing.

"But I did Mina! I really did! Maybe not to you guys, or for him. But for myself. I didn't want to admit my weakness. I hate the power he has over me, that's why I didn't want to see him or be near him. It helped for a while, but then I just wanted to see his face so badly! So in a way...thanks Ami!" She said with a smile.

"So you told him about the baby!" Mina was ecstatic at this point. They could barely understand her shrieks.

"Yes Mina, I told him."

"What did he say?"

"Mina, I'm not going to give you a play by play!"

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want to!"

"But you always tell us-...wait a minute...you didn't come home last night..."

'Oh crap.' Serena thought as she could see Mina putting the pieces together in front of everyone.

"Oh...my... GOD! Did you sleep with him Serena! You did didn't you! You had sex with him!" It wasn't even a question to her anymore, more of an accusation. Serena just blushed and put her head down. Then she bolted it right back up and began shouting back as the rest of the girls just looked on in utter disbelief of what was being said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you guys! I'm a grown woman and I can do what I want! If I want to have a little fun, what of it!" Her face still bright red.

"Oh Serena..." Mina wasn't as happy as she was, in fact she looked disappointed, which confused all the girls, most of all Serena.

"What?"

"Is that all it was for you? Fun? I thought you loved him, he's still in love with you! Now you're just stringing him along? Teasing him? Using him and his feelings for you?"

"But it wasn't...It's not...I didn't..." Serena didn't know what to say. She didn't MEAN to use him. But she didn't want to get back together with him either. At least not yet, she wasn't ready. She was just getting used to her newfound confidence, really starting to control her abilities and power at will. The last thing she wanted was to go back to square one! "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"And how do you think Darien feels? Don't you think he might think you guys are getting back together? Or did you tell him that this was just a fling?"

"I didn't tell him anything, I left him a note saying I was coming here, then back there so we could all confront Wiseman together." She looked at the floor, truly ashamed of her actions.

"Wiseman, that's right!" Ami sprung back to life. Excited to get back on the subject that she knew best, strategizing. "Serena, if you're serious about Wiseman, and you still want to attack today, we better get started on a plan!"

"Right." Serena said, half-heartedly. She knew Ami was right, but now she couldn't get Darien off her mind. She had to focus, for herself, Junior, and Darien's sake. She had to live long enough to straighten things out with Darien.

They made all the battle plans, and they all headed to Darien's place to fill him in and get started. Serena didn't lock the door when she left. She wanted him to sleep as long as necessary and didn't want to wake him if he was still asleep when she got there. She let herself and the scouts in as she knocked gently, just in case he was awake. "Darien?" She whispered gently.

"Darien!" Rei screamed behind her.

"Nice job Rei! I was trying to be quiet in case he was still asleep!" Serena screamed at Rei just as loud, if not louder. She immediately covered her mouth afterward, in shock and shame at what she had just done.

"Hey guys. Welcome." The girls couldn't believe it. Was this the same Darien that they've seen deteriorating over the past several months? He looked a million times better! If this is what sleeping with Serena did to a man, then Mina and Ami would have to recommend this to everyone at the hospital, not seriously of course, but it was fun to think about.

"Hey...there..." Rei said, completely shocked at the transformation.

"Thanks for the breakfast Serena, it was delicious." He winked at her. She blushed.

"Anytime, I'm just glad you're eating!" She said shyly. Mina was getting more and more upset at what she was seeing. It was obvious Darien thought things were back to normal, especially with the way Serena was acting!

"Anyway, now that we're all here, how bout those plans?" She seemed determined to keep everyone focused on why they were there. The girls nodded in understanding and sat on the couch, with Darien crouching on the other side of the coffee table where the TV was. Ami was the only one on the side of the table, sitting on the floor, opening a map.

"Okay, so here we have the enemy's base, provided by Sapphire. Thanks to the information he gave me, I was able to create a computer generated layout of what the place looks like. The Negamoon sisters also had their teleportation devices on them and donated them to our cause, which means we won't have to use any of our powers to get in and out of there, which will save us some energy for the battle." Ami handed each one of them a teleportation device. "Sapphire also had one, but we're still one short, so one of us will have to share."

"I'll go with Darien." Mina volunteered before he could offer to go with Serena. She felt really bad that he didn't know she was protecting him. She hoped he just thought she really wanted to go with him, or try and get some details out of him or something.

"Oh...okay..." Darien said, a little confused and disappointed Serena hadn't offered. He wanted to say no, he wanted to say he wouldn't go with anyone BUT Serena, but Mina was his only friend since the beginning, and he didn't want to ruin anything over one battle.

"Okay, that solves that problem." Ami said, happy they got it out of the way. "The next step is finding Diamond. Sapphire doesn't want his brother hurt. Apparently, he thinks Diamond will only listen to Serena, but we should have eyes and ears everywhere, since Wiseman uses some kind of dark magic. We're going to have to break into teams, luckily since there will be six of us, we can be in pairs."

"I'll go with Serena." Rei said quickly. Darien was beginning to suspect something. Rei was genuinely feeling bad for him. She saw him in a different light, once she realized Serena was just using him, Rei really saw his weakness for her. They couldn't afford weakness during the fight.

"Okay, great. Mina, you and Darien should probably team up as well, seeing as you guys are sharing a teleporter anyway. Lita, guess that make you and me a team, too." Ami said, not giving Darien a chance to object or intervene. They didn't have time to spare, they wanted to get this done before nightfall. "After Serena convinces Diamond to talk to his brother, we'll head straight for Wiseman. If Diamond refuses to talk to his brother, you're going to have to convince him to join us Serena. I'm not saying it's going to be an easy task, but if anyone can do it, it's you. Also, Sapphire gave me this, here." She handed Serena a small envelope with something in it.

"What is it?"

"It's something Sapphire wants Diamond to have as a last resort, if he doesn't believe you. Even if he does, he wants Diamond to have it so there's no doubt in his mind."

"Got it, no problem." She said with a wink and a smile.

"If the Wiseman strikes before we can get Diamond, we'll try to hold him off while you talk to him. We have to be ready for anything. Try and memorize this map, we don't know what kinds of tricks there will be, and we have to be able to go straight to our goal."

"Right!" The girls agreed.

"Once we do reach Wiseman, Serena, you're going to have to stay back. Let us try and chip at him, weaken him as much as we can. The last thing we want is for you to face him head on when he's at full power. That way, you can at least size up his abilities as well. Look for any weakness you can use to your advantage. "

"But Ami..."

"No buts! Serena, you're our anchor. Without you, we won't have a chance. If you go out first, and fail, we won't have any hope."

"Fine." Serena said, not happy about the idea, but she did see Ami's point.

"Darien, if you can, would you mind going as Prince Endymion? No offence, but I think a sword will help us a lot better than a rose."

"Yes, of course." Anything that would help Serena more, and make her safer was something he was all for.

"Alright, let's go!" Ami said, proud of her plans.

They teleported to the floating, crystal-like palace, and rushed to where Diamond's location was said to be on the map. They all ended up in different areas, but thanks to Ami's strategic planning, they all knew exactly where they were headed. Wiseman immediately sensed their arrival. He happily awaited them in his chambers at the top of the rooftop tower section of the ship. They got to Diamond quickly and he was quite shocked to see Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon? What are you doing here?" He didn't seem angry at all, just shocked and pleased.

"Your brother Sapphire sent us-"

"Sapphire sent you here? But he's a traitor, why would he send you to me?" Diamond was beginning to think Sapphire hadn't betrayed him at all, but was playing a double agent and betrayed Sailor Moon.

"Diamond, Sapphire is with Prisma now. They live happy lives on Earth, your brother tells me our planet is much like yours, or the way yours used to be. That's why you guys want to take over." Diamond said nothing. He couldn't believe his brother had divulged so much information to her! "Look Diamond, I'm not here to fight you, Sapphire loves you, he wants his brother back, and he wants you to know that Wiseman has brainwashed and used you. Please Diamond, think back, you never wanted this. You just wanted to be happy, and you can be. On our planet, as one of us." Diamond couldn't look away from her, he saw the honesty in her eyes, her utter concern for him to understand what she was saying. "I've come here to destroy Wiseman. Please, let me cleanse you."

'Those eyes' Diamond thought, 'those precious, loving, caring eyes, so full of life. Could she really be telling the truth? How can I be sure I can trust her?'

"Also, here. It's from your brother." Diamond eyed her, then teleported the small paper to his hand. It was sealed, he opened it and pulled out the paper, and the small item it held. He looked at the item.

"Sapphire's ring..." he said silently and in shock. 'He trusted her with this?' Diamond began to read the paper:

_Dear brother,_

_ Please, listen to Sailor Moon. Remember what dad said when he gave me this ring?_

_ He said, 'keep this ring, don't let anyone else have it. This ring is a symbol of my _

_ loyalty to you and your brother. If anything should happen to Diamond, I trust you_

_ to help him, and care for him. Diamond has a good, trusting heart, but that can also_

_ lead him astray, I'm trusting you to keep him focused on what his true goals are.'_

_ That's what I'm doing now. Come join us, I can honestly say I've never been happier than _

_ I am with Prisma here and now. Wiseman wants to destroy this planet, and us! Just like he _

_ destroyed our home! I sealed this envelope myself, with our family seal. I know it wasn't _

_ opened. This should be the proof you're looking for that you can trust Sailor Moon._

_ Join us soon Brother,_

_ Sapphire_

"Okay Sailor Moon. I will join you." Diamond said, finally sure of his decision.

"You won't be sorry Diamond. Everyone will be so happy to see you!" Serena began to cry she was so overjoyed.

"You're shedding tears for me?"

"Tears of joy Diamond, tears of joy. Are you ready to be cleansed of all the dark energy?" Before he could respond, she used her power. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The beam of light hit Diamond and purified him. He suddenly realized all the wrong things that were going on in the attack of Earth.

"Can you take me to Sapphire?" He was in a hurry to see his brother and find out what had occurred and how Sapphire knew before him that anything was amiss.

"Here," Sailor Moon gave him the teleportation device she had, and gave a wink at Sailor Mars. Mars just nodded in understanding. "It should take you straight to him. Good luck." She smiled in complete sanction.

"Thank you. For giving me my family back." And he quickly left to find his brother, the ring in his hand held tightly.

"Alright, here's the real test. Get ready scouts, let's go!" Sailor Moon headed the charge toward Wiseman. She was so angry that he took advantage of such kind, loving people of a planet so similar to Earth! She was ready to kill him in every sense of the word. When they reached the top of the tower Wiseman was standing ready, by a giant, black crystal. It looked like that was where he was drawing his energy from. A black cloud was being drawn to Wiseman from the black crystal. "Wiseman!" Sailor Moon shouted as she was running up to his area.

"What took you so long Sailor Moon? I would have thought you would have convinced Diamond to join you much sooner."

"You knew?"

"I know all, but no matter. All the traitors on your despicable planet will soon be destroyed and fed to the Doom Phantom!" His eyes lit up and they all saw that underneath the purple hood and cloak he wore, he wasn't much more than a skeleton. They all gasped.

"What's wrong? Bit off more than you can chew?"

"You wish! I'm Sailor Moon, and I fight for love and justice! You just want everyone to be dead like you! I won't have such a beautiful planet be victim to your heinous acts! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Hah. I'd like to see you try. Let's see what you've got." Sailor Moon kept true to her word and backed off, letting the scouts take the lead. The scouts attacked, one after the other. One by one, they failed miserably. They started joining attacks in pairs, but Wiseman had some kind of shield up. Nothing was getting through. Finally, as a last resort, they ALL used their powers together, but it still didn't get through. "Pathetic." Wiseman chortled. Then with a flip of his wrist sent them all flying into each other. Then threw them all hard on the floor, easily breaking a few ribs on each of them.

"Guys!" Serena wanted to run in their direction, but refused to turn her back on Wiseman. She was stuck, and the only thing standing between Wiseman and the scouts. "That's it Wiseman! I'm about to-"

"I'm up!" Endymion said, as he ran toward Wiseman.

"Hah, did you get tired of watching the girls fight for you?"

"I'm not about to let you take over my planet, I am prince of the Earth!" Wiseman was amused and lowered his shield to see what the human was made of. Endymion smirked and aimed his sword straight for the crystal but before he could get to it, Wiseman used his power to pick him up and force him back.

"Clever boy, but not nearly fast enough." Wiseman stretched his body, then tossed him repeatedly to the floor, till blood covered his face.

"Endymion!" Sailor Moon cried.

"You don't have time to waste on him, now it's you and me girl. Let's see what Diamond was so obsessed with!" The dark crystal began to glow, and a beam of energy shot from Wiseman's hands straight at Sailor Moon. She got her scepter just in time, and was holding the blast back, but she was losing ground, and quickly. She tried concentrating on the battle at hand, focusing all her energy on her crystal and it began to give off a soft light, pushing the dark energy back.

Sailor Moon was trying her hardest to fight off this enemy. Wise man was someone she just wasn't ready to face, not now at least. She knew she had to pull out the Silver Crystal's strongest energies, without thinking about the consequences it might have on her body. "Moon, Crystal, Power!" Wiseman was still holding his own, blasting his energy vs. the frail woman in front of him.

"You're going to need more power than that Sailor Moon!"She sub-consciously drew in more power from her body, as much as she could.

"SAILOR MOON, STOP!" Endymion yelled, trying to be heard above the battle sounds. "Please Sailor Moon...no..." He couldn't stop the tears falling from his face. Sailor Moon's energy burst into the crystal and out onto Wise man, destroying him instantly. He didn't even have a chance to scream.

She felt great, she didn't feel as empty as she usually does when she used the Silver Crystal. But then she realized what that might mean...she didn't feel as drained as she usually did, yet that was more energy than she's ever used or found in herself before..."no. No. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY! PLEASE NO! WHY!" Everyone was crying. She reached for her belly. "My baby! My poor baby! What did mommy do to you!" She searched within herself, for an energy, a kick, anything that would tell her the baby was still alive. She found nothing. She knew what happened. It was obvious the energy came from her, or rather, her baby. Everyone knew Sailor Moon usually died after she tried using the Crystal, it was obvious what it would do to a baby. "Please..."She refocused, on herself this time, "Moon Healing Escalation!" The crystal brightened for just a moment, then went dim. "Moon Healing Escalation!" This time there was no reaction at all. "Moon Healing Escalation." She fell to her knees, defeated. Tears filling her eyes, but she hadn't given up yet, she was desperate, trying anything to reverse what she had done. She put the scepter to her stomach and tried again several more times, each time a little more doubtful as truth began to sink in little by little. She couldn't change what had been done.

"Sailor Moon-" Endymion was at a loss for words, but she didn't give him a chance to really speak anyway.

"WHY? WHY didn't it take me like it always does!" She looked at Endymion. "Why couldn't you protect us! Why didn't you weaken him and hit the crystal! Why was it him instead of you!" Sailor Moon watched his face, to make sure he was absorbing her words, and how much she meant them. All the scouts except for Sailor Mars, began to walk up to Endymion. To try to comfort him, but all Mars cared about was Moon.

Sailor Moon took off, Sailor Mars at her heels struggling to keep up with the pain in her sides."Sailor Moon, please, slow down!" Sailor Moon paused to let Mars teleport them back to the temple. They de-transformed just outside and Serena ran in. Rei decided to try to talk to her, her eyes already watery, knowing how deep the conversation was bound to get. Serena just stood there, in the middle of the room, unmoving. "Serena...I'm sorry. I don't know why he's such an idiot, but he did try...Wiseman was just too strong... I don't know why you are always left to suffer! I don't get it, you know none of us can stand to see you hurt! You're our rock! Our happy little sunshine in the darkest of thunderstorms. You always risk the most for us, for Earth...It's just not fair." Tears streaming down Rei's cheeks now, she was quivering with emotion.

"That's right Rei, for Earth. It's not even supposed to be my responsibility! It's his! Yet we are the ones always forced to protect it! I hate him Rei. I hate him for being weak. I hate him for what he did to me. But most of all I hate him for destroying the one thing I loved the most in this world."

"Serena, you can't mean that! You know it's not his fault...I'm sure he's hurting just as much as you are."

"I highly doubt that. Rei, he called our son MY baby. I was foolish enough to believe he loved him just as much as I did... I really WANTED to believe that...but the truth is he only wanted me all along..." Serena grew silent, her back still turned to Rei.

"Serena..." Rei was barely able to speak, she was crying full on now.

"I'm leaving."

"What? Where?" Rei was able to ask between her sobs, why was not an issue, that was obvious.

"I can't tell you, I'm not telling anyone. I just need some time alone." She was frightfully calm.

"Serena, I can't claim to know how you feel. None of us does, but please don't do this. We need you..."

"And what about me Rei? What about how I feel? What I need? You guys always talk about how much you care, but when I want to do something for myself-" Serena was facing Rei now, eyes red and streaming with the beginning of never ending tears.

"But this isn't YOU! YOU don't leave people behind, YOU always CARE!"

"No, that's just what you guys have always thought..."

"What?"

"Rei, haven't you ever realized I've been 'bred'? Trained to _feel_ this way or that about things. What part of my life is really me? Think about it, the running away part? The eating a lot? The Video Games? That would be me, right? So where do the heroics come in? Where's the 'love and justice'? I'm no leader Rei, and Darien made me see that better than anyone. I was able to walk away from my _truest love_, my _destiny_. Is that part of your leader's job description? The only thing that _truly _made me strong, is gone. He was the strong one, he was the leader, not me...and now that he's gone...I feel my true self coming out again."

"Serena...you've been through too much. Please, give it time..."

"I can't take it anymore!"

"Serena, you can't mean that..."

"Oh, I mean it all right. I'm sorry Rei, I just can't take it anymore..." She put her brooch, communicator, and her scepter on the counter. "Please tell everyone I'm sorry. Goodbye." And with that, she ran out of the temple. Rei was left crying, trying to absorb what had just happened.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7 Damage Control

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives **

**Damage Control**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could take credit for Sailor Moon! Alas, not my creation, only this story is.

**Warning! Contains Adult Themes and Situations! ADULTS ONLY! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**Previously on Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives: **

"Rei, haven't you ever realized I've been 'bred'? Trained to _feel_ this way or that about things. What part of my life is really me? Think about it, the running away part? The eating a lot? The Video Games? That would be me, right? So where do the heroics come in? Where's the 'love and justice'? I'm no leader Rei, and Darien made me see that better than anyone. I was able to walk away from my _truest love_, my _destiny_. Is that part of your leader's job description? The only thing that _truly _made me strong, is gone. He was the strong one, he was the leader, not me...and now that he's gone...I feel my true self coming out again."

"Serena...you've been through too much. Please, give it time..."

"I can't take it anymore!"

"Serena, you can't mean that..."

"Oh, I mean it all right. I'm sorry Rei, I just can't take it anymore..." She put her brooch, communicator, and her scepter on the counter. "Please tell everyone I'm sorry. Goodbye." And with that, she ran out of the temple. Rei was left crying, trying to absorb what had just happened.

**And now the continuation...**

**Chapter 7**

"Endymion..." All the girls were in pain, but Mercury knew their injuries weren't fatal. Venus called his name in sympathy. They all made their way to Darien as quickly as possible. He was hunched over, blood covering his face, kneeling, and putting most of his weight on his knee with one hand, while clutching his sides with the other. "I have to get him to a hospital!" Venus put an arm around him and pulled out her teleporter, Endymion screamed in pain when he felt the pressure of her touch. "I'm sorry Endymion..." Her eyes barely able to make out the blurs through all her tears. They landed in the parking lot of the hospital, behind some shrubbery and they de-transformed, which caused more shrieks of pain from Darien. "Help me! Please! This man needs help!" She screamed as they slowly got closer to the automatic doors. Some nurses came running out, and, seeing his dire state, got a gurney and admitted him immediately.

Mercury and Jupiter were unsure of what to do, or where to go. Mercury wanted to examine both Sailor Moon and Endymion, but at least she knew he was in the hospital. With that comfort in her mind, she decided her more urgent goal was going to see how Sailor Moon was doing. Jupiter on the other hand, wanted to check on Venus and Endymion first. Realizing he was in good hands with Venus, they finally teleported to Rei's temple. When they got there, they de-transformed and entered to only find Rei in the room, clutching the teddy bear Serena left behind. "Rei, what happened? Where's Serena? Is she okay?" Lita said, scanning the room for any evidence of where she might be.

"No she's not okay! She's gone!" Rei screamed with renewed sadness, still clutching her side with her free hand.

"What do you mean she's gone? Where is she!" Ami asked, extremely worried about Serena's current mental state.

"I don't know! I don't know okay? She just took off, she said she wasn't a leader...physically she's fine, she took off faster than I could ever go in my condition...I couldn't stop her...and I couldn't talk her into staying..." Rei couldn't speak anymore, her mouth began quivering with her sobbing. Lita and Ami just looked at each other, unsure what to do next.

"Mina took Darien to the hospital. He looks like he's in real bad shape Rei..." Ami said, unsure of how Rei would react. "I'm going to go see how he's doing, we should all get checked out anyway. I know for a fact the minimal damage any of us could have is cracked ribs. I know a couple of mine are broken." She glanced at Lita, then left. Lita stayed behind, she didn't want to leave Rei alone, not like this.

"C'mon Rei, we'll go together." She didn't respond. Lita watched her get closer to the door and realized if Rei opened her mouth, she wouldn't be able to contain her sadness anymore. She understood and pulled out her teleporter again, heading straight to the hospital, Rei close behind.

When Ami got to the hospital, she immediately looked on the boards to see which bed Darien had been admitted to. '105...the I.C.U. section of the hospital...' he was in worse shape than she thought. Then she realized, he was probably depressed too! If that's the case, he may die! If he wasn't trying, he was giving up, he no longer cared! She rushed over to the waiting room in that section of the hospital. She found Mina there, fighting with a few nurses.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

"Please miss, you need to be treated!"

"No! Not until I know my friend is stable!"

"Mina!" Ami rushed over to her, and spoke to the nurses. "It's okay, we will admit ourselves soon. Please inform my mother I'm here."

"Okay Miss Mizuno. Please hurry before your bones begin to heal offset!"

"Then I guess you better give Mr. Shields some quick, and important care." She answered and sat in the chair that Mina was standing next to.

"Yeah!" Mina chimed in, and sat next to her friend. The nurses just looked at each other, then shrugged and went over to Darien's room to check on him. Lita and Rei found them a few minutes later.

"I had a feeling you guys wouldn't be admitted yet." Lita said, trying to help Rei walk.

"What's wrong with her?" Mina whispered to Lita after she sat Rei next to Ami, she then seated herself on the opposite side, next to Mina.

"I think she's just hit rock bottom, she's real depressed. But which of us isn't right now? I'm trying not to think about it, but I don't think Rei can help it. She said Serena looked fine physically, but mentally there was no way to tell what was going on. "

"Do you think we can get Rei admitted now?"

"We can ask her and try, no need for all of us to make ourselves worse by waiting, right?" Lita said, glad she would be able to be seen, and still find out about Darien's condition.

"I'll stay." Mina said silently.

"I had a feeling you would." Lita said, with a small smile for her.

"There's really no need for any of us to stay. I can have the nurses or my mom inform me as soon as they find out anything, and when he's able to speak or can have visitors, we'll be the first to know." Ami said, her pain starting to get the better of her.

"Oh, okay, that sounds like the best option for all of us, and the sooner we recover, the sooner we can help Darien!" Mina said, a little perk to her voice.

"Who's going to help Serena...?" Rei said silently, tears still streaming down her face.

"Rei..." Lita was really concerned. Ami snuck away and started admitting all of them.

"She's all alone out there Lita! You don't think Darien's going to think the same thing when he finds out we're all here for him?" Lita didn't know what to say.

"Rei, she's fine physically, you said so yourself." Mina said, trying to give her a ray of hope.

"Are you telling me emotional damage isn't just as bad? She's worse off than ANY of us are! We all know it! We're just not talking about it!"

"You don't think we're sad! You don't think we care! You don't think that if we let ourselves think about it, for just one second, that we'd all end up looking like you are right now! You think you're the only one that's thinking about her!" Mina began to well up again, but she wasn't about to stop till Rei got the point. A nurse was going to try to shush them, but Ami caught her and explained if this wasn't settled, Rei may get depressed as well, if she wasn't already. "We can't do anything for her right now! Can't you see that! We don't know where she is, or how she feels! I don't know if she should be alone with her thoughts right now or not! The only thing I do know, that I can control, is what happens to myself! Right now, the only person I can help is Darien! I don't care if you like it or not Rei, but damn it he may be in a lot worse shape than you can imagine Serena to be in!"

"I'm sorry if you think he cares that Serena lost the baby..."

*slap*

"How DARE you Rei, how dare you even THINK he didn't care!"

"He didn't! He called the baby hers!"

"Is that what she told you? Is that what a crazed, emotionally damaged, unstable woman who just lost her baby told you? What the hell is wrong with you Rei! You can't even think straight, you don't even know what you're saying! You don't even know when he said that! He probably said what he thought would make her happy! Damn it Rei, you can be so stupid sometimes!" Rei just stood there, speechless. Just then, they realized the room was full of nurses ready to admit all of them. They all got private rooms.

Ami turned out to have the least damage. She also knew how to maneuver best in her damaged condition to prevent anything from getting worse. She walked into each girls room and gave them all the news. Darien was in a comma. There was no way of knowing if he was going to pull out of it, but at least he was stabilized. Knowing there was nothing more they could do for Darien, their thoughts all drifted to Serena...

After Serena left the temple, she ran to her apartment. She got a suitcase and packed it with everything she could fit into it. She took what little money she was able to save from her financial aid checks, and headed for the airport. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she was sure she didn't want to be found. She suddenly remembered about Rita and Andrew, and how Rita had said Africa had treated her well, and she couldn't wait to go back. Without having another place in mind, she decided to Durban, in South Africa. She bought her ticket and took off. She hadn't anticipated the 17 hour 18 minute flight. She had a lot of time to herself, and a lot of time to think, which was exactly what she didn't want. Her mind wandered to her baby that never was. Wondering what he would have been if he would have grown up, who he would have looked like, if he would have liked her better, or his father. Her mind stopped when it reached the thought of Darien. She remembered how much pain he was in, and how she had used him. Serena also realized that his wounds were much worse than the scouts. She began realizing what she had done, how broken she felt when he told her he wanted to break up with her, even though he didn't mean it. And she told him she wished he DIED, and at the time, she DID mean it. She had quiet tears streaming down her face. She began talking to herself, 'what am I doing? What have I done to him? He's so injured, then I...I...I made him think that I didn't care if he lived or died! God, I don't want him to give up! Darien, please fight!' When she finally made it to the Durban airport, she got right back on to fly back. 'I'm so sorry Darien, I hope I'm not too late!' She felt so ashamed of herself for her actions, she didn't even check on him. She prayed she wasn't too late to make it right...

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8 Healing

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives **

**Healing**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could take credit for Sailor Moon! Alas, not my creation, only this story is.

**Warning! Contains Adult Themes and Situations! ADULTS ONLY! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**Previously on Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives: **

She began talking to herself, 'what am I doing? What have I done to him? He's so injured, then I...I...I made him think that I didn't care if he lived or died! God, I don't want him to give up! Darien, please fight!' When she finally made it to the Durban airport, she got right back on to fly back. 'I'm so sorry Darien, I hope I'm not too late!' She feel so ashamed of herself for her actions, she didn't even check on him. She prayed she wasn't too late to make it right...

**And now the continuation...**

**Chapter 8**

After Serena arrived back in Tokyo, she went back to her apartment to think things over. She went to her doctor and she told her to go to the hospital immediately. After she was there, she had to deliver. She had her own room in the pediatric ward of the hospital. She had been gone for almost three days now, and Mrs. Mizuno saw here there. She went in to ask her how she was doing, but Serena just asked her not to tell anyone she was there. Ami's mom just nodded and reassured her that her oath would not let her divulge information unless they had her permission. Serena was very relieved to hear it, and her tears began to flow freely once more. She couldn't even keep track of them anymore, she just assumed she was always crying now. She had very little appetite, and got even less sleep. After three days, she was released. She wanted to see the girls, but she couldn't face them. She didn't even have the courage to ask how Darien was doing. She went back to her apartment, went straight to her bed, and continued to lay there and weep silently. She stayed like that for weeks, before long, it had been a month and a half. She realized she lost track of time, but she wanted to see how everyone was doing, and apologize for her behavior. She decided to find out where they were, she really wanted to see a familiar face.

At the hospital, the girls were healing nicely, and faster than any regular human. They took turns daily to check Darien's status, and spend the day with him. He was still in a coma, nothing ever changed. His wounds healed quickly, but he still wasn't waking up. Each girl rotated per day to talk to him, and see if they could reach him. They all knew the only person who had a chance, was nowhere to be found. They were beginning to lose hope. While in his coma, Darien found himself confronted by the voice that started it all. "Darien, I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Darien felt his dream self about to burst with anger.

"Please, you must understand, I had to test your devotion to her."

"Test? TEST? I don't have time for you and your games! You've ruined my family, my life, EVERYTHING!" Just then the voice made himself visible to him. "What? But that's not possible! You're me? Why would I do this to myself?"

"Darien, I am King Endymion, your future self."

"If you're my future self, why didn't you know what was going to happen? Why couldn't you warn me? Why would you ruin my family?" Darien fell to his knees and began to weep with frustration over the situation he couldn't control.

"You have to understand, I had no way of knowing what was going to happen, I just knew your love for each other would be tested. I wanted to know you guys were sure of each other before you were ripped apart by...anything else. I can't tell you anything about the future, it's taboo, but what I can say is that all the enemies you've recently fought were from my time. That is why I was granted permission to speak with you. It seems that, once they went back in time, they created some kind of different dimension."

"I don't care what you have to say, nothing matters to me anymore. Please, leave me alone."

"Darien, I can't do that! You have to understand, I have no recollection of the battle, the arguments, or the trials you've currently faced. Therefore, I had no way of knowing what I did would cause so much trouble, and for that, I apologize."

"I don't need your apologies! I need my family back! My wife, my child! If you can't bring them back, then leave me alone! You're of no use to me! I never want to see you again, or hear your voice! You're from the future, stay there!"

"I understand. I just hope you can, one day, forgive my intrusion into your life."

"I can tell you now, THAT will never happen." And with that, King Endymion faded away, and Darien was back to his dreamless sleep of lifelessness. Once in a while, one of the girls voices would pierce through his state, and he would just go deeper into his own mind, trying to be left alone.

Serena was easily able to track them to the hospital after speaking to Rei's grandfather. She entered, not looking forward to her encounter with the girls. She decided to see Ami first, she was the most rational after all. Ami was ecstatic to see her, she told her the scouts were almost ready to be discharged, she was glad to hear it. "I'm so glad to see you Serena! ...how have you been feeling?" Ami said, walking with just a cane toward Lita's room.

"I haven't been too good Ami, I just missed you all so much!"

"It's nice to have our leader back."

"Ami, I'm not here to come back as leader, I just came to visit you guys." Just then, they arrived at Lita's room.

"Serena! It's good to see you. Have you been eating well?"

"Well, no Lita, I'm sorry, I can't say I have."

"C'mon, let's head to Rei's room." Ami said, signaling for Lita to follow them. Lita followed them to reconvene with the other scouts.

"I'm well enough to cook something up for you, just let me know when, and I'll cook you up a Serena Special!"

"Thanks Lita, I can't say I don't miss your cooking." They arrived at Rei's room quickly.

"Rei, look who's here!" Ami said to Rei with a smile as Serena poked her head into the room.

"Serena? Oh my God! Serena!" Rei ran up to her and gave her a big hug, hurting herself in the process.

"Rei, are you okay? Don't hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine Serena, I'm just happy you're back! I've been so worried about you." She put her head down, worried that she might see the concern she had on her face.

"It's okay Rei, I'm sorry I flipped out on you when I left."

"No, don't apologize, you had every right. You probably did what anyone would do, given your situation." Rei was kicking herself for saying that, she hoped Serena wouldn't dwell on it. The last thing she wanted was for Serena to think about everything again.

"Rei, I'm okay. I haven't forgotten, I'll never forget, but I don't want to. I just focus on how he made me feel, and how happy I was, knowing he was there, loving me right back." Ami lead the way to Mina's room, without any notice, Rei got up and followed. They were all fairly close to each other, and got to Mina's room just as quickly as they had gotten to Rei's.

"Serena! I'm so glad you're here!" Mina said, when she spotted her through her door window.

"Hey Mina, I'm glad to see you doing so well! All of you. How has Darien been? Do any of you know?" She searched all their faces, but they all just put their heads down. "Mina? I've wanted to thank you for being Darien's friend, when I turned my back to him. I'm glad you gave him a shoulder to lean on, I'll never be able to repay you. Where is he? Is he back home already?"

"Serena...he was gravely injured in the battle...he's..."

"No...Mina no...don't tell me he's..."

"Oh no, no no no. He's not dead...he's just..."

"What is it Mina? Tell me!"

"He's in a coma Serena. All his wounds have healed, he just won't wake up."

"Oh no...take me to him! Now!"

"Okay." Mina escorted Serena to Darien's room, while all the other scouts waited for Mina in her room. They thought it best for her to be alone with him, at least for a while. "Here he is. We've all been staying with him, switching off days. We figured it's what you would have wanted."

"Thank you. I'd hate to think he was here alone every day."

"We've been talking to him, but he hasn't reacted. I'll leave you two alone, I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that, Mina left the hallway, just outside the door to Darien's room. Serena looked in the window. When she saw him, laying there lifeless, she began to cry. She walked in, and went to his bedside. She was unsure of what to do, she wanted to shake him, she wanted to cry, she wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to tell him how much he hurt her...but she settled on just holding his hand for now. She looked at his restful state, he looked like a sleeping child. Staring at him, knowing he hadn't moved in months, no sign of life, she began talking to him, through tears. Not really intending him to hear, but at the same time, hoping he would...

Mina arrived back in her room, with the scouts waiting for her. They were all waiting to hear the news of how she looked when she saw him lying there. "I didn't stick around to find out. I left as soon as we got to the door. Guys, that's a real moment for her, I didn't want to intrude. They need to be alone." They nodded in agreement. "I just hope she manages to get some kind of reaction out of him. Poor guy is lost without her."

"Heartbreak is the worst." Lita said, thinking of her last boyfriend.

"I hope she tries talking to him, at this point I think she's the only one who has a chance of reaching him..." Ami said, sadly putting her head down.

"Darien can't have given up! Not without talking to Serena! I'm sure she'll reach him, somehow!" All the girls hoped Rei was right, but none of them thought she would be.

"He's pretty far gone...I can't even sense his feelings anymore...It's like he's a vegetable." Mina said, losing all hope.

"Don't say that! You know Serena has done incredible things! She can do this!"

"If she wants to Rei! If she wants to...what if she just wanted to apologize for what she said? What if she already left and we don't even know? You know it's possible. It may have been too much for her to see him like that..."

"She wouldn't leave without at least seeing us."

"How can you be so sure? She's left before, I wouldn't blame her. It's a horrible situation." They grew silent, all pondering different possibilities, but all expecting the same outcome. Serena running away after staring at him for a few minutes, not being able to bare another loss so soon.

"Darien? It's me, Serena. I'm so happy you had such great care while I've been gone. The girls were telling me that they frequently visit you in turns. I'm glad. I don't know what I'd have done if I found out you were here alone this whole time. I'm so sorry I left you in such bad shape...I never should have let it happen. I'm sorry. After our baby died...I just...I couldn't handle it. I blamed you, and I'm sorry. He was OUR son, and I was selfish. Can you ever forgive me, my prince? She was rubbing her head on his hand, letting her tears brush against his flesh. "Oh Darien, I wanted to see you so badly, but I held myself back. I convinced myself it was my weakness for you, but in reality, it was the strength of our love. I see that now. I can't deny we have a pull for each other. I wish I knew why it was so strong, but I'm okay with not knowing. Whatever brings me closer to you, I'm grateful. You're a wonderful man, and I want nothing more than my warrior back. Please Darien, respond. Come back to me. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Darien was sitting alone in the depths of his mind. Not even a light to shine on him, it was just him in complete darkness, and he waited for it to consume him until there was nothing left. Almost taunting it. Everything slowly got darker and darker. Then suddenly, off in the distance, he saw a light. At first he tried to turn away from it, but it kept getting brighter and brighter. He began to think it was death, ready to claim him. He got up, and began to walk over to it. After a few minutes, he finally saw it was a small drop of water. He began to examine where it could have come from, it was so bright. Suddenly he felt his hand wet. He looked down and found a droplet on the back of it. He examined it curiously, 'what's going on? This has never happened.' He went back to the floating droplet, trying to see why it was floating. Then he realized he could hear a sound coming from it. He leaned in, and tried to make out it's sounds. He realized it was a voice, and he listened closer to what it was saying...

"You're a wonderful man, and I want nothing more than my warrior back. Please Darien, respond."

It was Serena! He tried yelling into it. 'I'm here Serena, I hear you!' Nothing happened. 'Serena, can you hear me!' Still nothing. 'I have to find a way out of here! I have to find my way back to her!' He began searching frantically for a way out, but found nothing but darkness all around. The only light, still the droplet of water. He went back to it, not knowing what else to do. He stretched out his hand with the droplet toward the floating one. Suddenly a bright glow filled the room, and he was no longer in the dark. He was able to see that he was surrounded by nothing, nothing but Serena's droplet, calling out to him. He began focusing what little energy he had, and put it all into opening the droplet wider, so he could see her and not just hear her voice...

Serena began squeezing his hand, still talking about how many mistakes she'd made. "You know he would have made a fine prince of the Earth. A natural leader, just look what he did with me...no easy feat. He really was his father's son. I'm so sorry you never got to meet him Darien, but I think you should know he loved you. He loved you just as much as I did, more so at times. It made me sad, when I realized that. That's why I had to come back to you Darien, how could I turn my back on something we both loved so much? Please Darien, come back to me!" She just sobbed into his side, no longer talking. She felt something on her head, and looked up.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth and back again, if it meant we'd never have to be apart." He looked at her and smiled.

"Dar...Darien! Oh Darien, I was so worried! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Serena, I believe that should be my line to you..."

"No Darien, nothing you did compares to what I've done to you."

"Hey, I don't want my sweet little bunny to cry, she'll ruin the bed sheets. I love you Serena, and I'll never have to forgive you for anything. I was on the edge, and you pulled me back. Without you, I'm just an empty void." She smiled lovingly at him, squeezing his hand for fear of pulling out his IV or breathing tubes.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 The End, and the Beginning

**Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives **

**The End, and the Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could take credit for Sailor Moon! Alas, not my creation, only this story is.

**Warning! Contains Adult Themes and Situations! ADULTS ONLY! NOT FOR CHILDREN!**

**Previously on Shattered Dreams, Changed Lives: **

"No Darien, nothing you did compares to what I've done to you."

"Hey, I don't want my sweet little bunny to cry, she'll ruin the bed sheets. I love you Serena, and I'll never have to forgive you for anything. I was on the edge, and you pulled me back. Without you, I'm just an empty void." She smiled lovingly at him, squeezing his hand for fear of pulling out his IV or breathing tubes.

**And now the conclusion...**

**Chapter 9**

"Finally we can all go home!" Rei said, just outside the hospital doors, waiting for her ride, with the rest of the girls. "I know your mom was just looking out for us Ami, but we could have taken care of ourselves you know."

"Yes, but we'd have been coming back all the time anyway to see Darien."

"True, but I can't say I'd wouldn't prefer the drive back and forth all the time."

"Too bad you wouldn't have been able to afford the gas!" They all began to laugh.

"What's taking so long?" Rei said, being impatient and anxious to go back home. Just then Serena pulled up in her mom's van, so they would all fit. "Finally, what took you so long?" Rei shouted at Serena.

"Hey, you try to convince my mom that I won't eat in the car!" Everyone chuckled except for Rei, who was still mad, and Serena, who was being defensive. "So, do you guys have everything? You're not forgetting anything are you?"

"Nope, we were done packing like an hour ago!" Rei said, getting more aggravated.

"Do you wanna stay longer?" Serena said, waving the keys in her face.

"Whatever." Rei said, walking past her and putting her things in the car. The other scouts followed suit and were putting everything in the van.

"Where's Darien?" Serena asked when she realized he was the only one missing.

"Oh, some nurse was signing him out when I saw him last. He should be by the nurses' station."Mina said, Serena bolted fearing someone was hitting on her Darien. When she got to the station, she realized it was an elderly woman who was wishing him well, and giving him copies of his medical records. He was just about done when he spotted Serena, and continued to walk toward her.

"Hey Serena, you didn't have to come and get me, but I'm glad you did." He kissed her cheek, and she blushed.

"Darien, why do you need those?" She said, pointing at the papers.

"Well, since I'm studying to be a doctor, I figured I could use my records as some examples and notes. Firsthand experience is always good, though I'd rather not have more." He winked at Serena.

"Yeah, I hope we'll be at peace, at least for a while..." She was very hopeful, but also afraid of what might come. When they got to the van, everyone was already inside and buckled in. They left the front seat for Darien. He put his bags in front with him and got in quickly, to not linger in the loading/unloading space. Serena dropped all the girls off with well wishes and they agreed to meet at Rei's for a scout meeting, after Serena's class the following day. She purposely was dropping off Darien last, and walked him to his door.

"Serena, please come in so we can talk." She nodded in agreement. She knew it had to be done, but that didn't help her dreading it anyway. She seated herself on his couch, for the first time in what seemed like forever. She brushed her hand over the cushion next to her.

"I can't believe it, I think I actually missed your couch!" She smiled at Darien again, as he seated himself next to her. "So, what do you want to talk about first?"

"I don't know, there's so much to go over. Serena, what I really wanna know is, are you okay? I mean really?"

"I don't know, I don't think I'll ever know," she said, looking away from Darien and toward the coffee table. "The only thing I'm really sure about is that, being with you, is where I belong." she looked back at him.

"I feel the same way. I've told you before, I'll never doubt our love again. I meant it when I said it then, and I still mean it now. Serena, that vow is good forever. Now that we're together, I really wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. Everything got so screwed up, none of that should have ever happened to us. We should be happy, we have a right to be." He began to think about his future self, "We don't deserve to suffer, we're good people! I'm sorry Serena, so sorry. I can't believe what a horrible boyfriend I've been to you."

"A wise prince once told me, 'why do we have to live in the past?' and I couldn't agree with him more. Why live in the past, when you can live in the present and live for the future? Darien, without suffering, how do you know just how sweet the good days are? I love you, and I never want to be away from you again. But if I am, this lesson has taught me, I'll survive. I trust you, and love you. I know that I have nothing to fear, I don't have to cling to your arm like some lovesick schoolgirl and drive you crazy." She chuckled, Darien just stayed serious, staring into her eyes.

"What would be so bad about that?"

"You say that now, but I'm sure you'll enjoy me a lot more as a grown-up, instead of a little schoolgirl."

"Serena, I'd love you even if you came back as a skunk!"

"Hah! There's a vision! Can you imag-" He cut her off with a kiss. Her arms went to his back, and they held each other, sweetly. When they separated, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Serena, I have something to confess, while you were at school one day, I had Andrew run an errand for me." She eyed him with one brow raised.

"Don't worry, it's a nice surprise."

"It better be, or you'll be in trouble!" She said jokingly as she nudged his side with an elbow.

He looked deeply into her eyes..."Serena? Are you happy here with me?"

"Yes of course Darien, how could you ask such a thing?"

"I was just wondering how an angel could prefer Earth to the Heavens." He smiled at her, knelt down, and pulled out a ring...

"Darien?"

"Serena, you are my life, my world, my everything. Without you, I'm nothing. You're not just my other half, you're my whole being. I promise to dedicate my life to making you the happiest woman on Earth." Serena began to cry "Serena, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes Darien, yes! A million times yes!" He proceeded to slip the ring on her finger. "I can't wait to tell everyone! I didn't think I could be this happy! I think you've already completed your goal." She said, with a tear streaked face, and a loving hug. He held her in his arms, until she stopped crying. "I love you Darien."

"I know you do, I love you too." Serena convinced him to drive to the house of everyone she knew so she could tell everyone the news personally. Not an easy task, but Darien happily complied. After they were at Serena's parent's house, she dropped off the van, and told her parents. Showing her mom the ring.

"Congratulations Serena!" Ikuko praised her daughter, seeing how happy she was.

"What? She's too young! She can't get married!" Ken, her father opposed.

"Oh Ken, can't you see that she's in love? You won't be able to stop them from getting married any more than my father was able to stop me from marrying you. Let me know when you decide on a date for the wedding Serena, I'll help you organize everything." She winked at her daughter, barley able to suppress her joy. She left in Darien's car, watching her dad have a meltdown, and her mother holding him back and smiling at her. She realized how much she loved her parents, and hoped one day, she'd end up the same loving parent she saw in her mother. They reported the good news, and everyone was full of well wishes for them, none more than the scouts. When they finally made it back to Darien's apartment, Serena was unsure if she should leave. Darien made the decision easy for her, when he opened the door, he held up her hand and kissed it gently.

"Stay?" was all he said. She nodded in conformation, and they walked, hand in hand, to his bedroom.

-Warning! Lemon!-

"Darien, I didn't think it was possible to be this happy!" She said, as he began kissing and suckling her neck.

"I know what you mean, I didn't think I'd ever be as happy as I am right now, in this moment. Knowing you're mine starting today, till forever." He said, as he nuzzled her neck. He slowly moved his hand along her body, over her clothes, touching her ever so lightly.

"Darien, stop teasing." She said, her voice full of love and lust. He slowly slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed her belly, going up to her neck, and back down, in soft, slow motions. Causing her nerves to be on edge, and anxious for more. When he got to her but, he heard her gasp with pleasure. He wasn't in a hurry at all. He was enjoying the emotions and movements he was causing. He slid his hand down her thigh and leg. When he went back up, he stopped at her hips, and slowly removed her underwear and skirt in one smooth motion. Then she was attacking his buckle, hating this slow pace, wanting to touch him flesh to flesh, so anxiously. She finally got his pants off, and mimicked his actions on her body with her hands on his. When she got up to his stomach, she pulled his shirt up and off of him. He realized the sweet torture he was doing to her. She was making him groan, he began to lose his patience. He pulled her shirt and bra off together and began to make out, not being able to keep their hands off each other. Before he realized it, he was at her entrance, and she was ready and waiting for him to enter. When he finally did, she felt whole, and complete. They're rhythm was so beautiful, she could swear she was listening to angels sing. When they finally reached their climax, he fell over her, kissing her wherever his lips could reach, without moving his body. When he was out of breath, he collapsed beside her, cautious of crushing her under his weight. "Oh Darien, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Serena." He stared into her eyes and gently stroked her flesh, then he pulled her in close and just held her. Once he caught his breath, his kisses started. He began giving her gentle kisses everywhere he had gently stroked her with his hand before. And thus, was another night full of passion was had.

-End Lemon-

-9 Months Later-

"C'mon Serena, you can do this! Push!" And with one last effort, she finally delivered her baby.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked Darien. He nodded and cut it. The nurses quickly took the child to be cleaned and checked for any health problems. "You have a healthy baby girl!" The nurse happily handed her to Serena. She held her close to her heart, cried, and smiled up at Darien.

"I love you Serena. I love you and the baby." Darien said, gently stroking Serena's sweat covered bangs away from her forehead.

"Her name is Serenity, Darien." She said, smiling at her.

"You're going to name her after your mother?" Serena looked at him in shock and utter disbelief.

"Darien! My name is Serenity too! It's tradition that dates back to my days on the moon. The first daughter is always named Serenity!"

"Oh, so if your nickname is Serena, what are you going to call her?"

"Hmmmmmm, I think I'll call her...Rini..."

**The End**

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed the story, please R&R, I always love reading comments/reviews/constructive criticisms. Again, thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed the ending. Can't wait to read new reviews from new readers who only read stories that are 'Complete'.


End file.
